Kaitō Kokoro
by KH freak 813
Summary: One-shot gifted to Waterheart Dragon. When placed before a source of never-ending intense warmth, anything that is frozen will thaw out completely. Even the coldest of hearts. AU. Itapan. Seme!Japan x Uke!Italy. None are countries. Shounen-ai. Yaoi.


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Guest** for reviewing  Seebeck Effect in advance of **Jazz** who did the same twice plus **maryranstadler1** for commenting in it before favoriting and following as well as **Daughter Earth 89** preliminary to **Ellanore** for favoriting it—hitherto doing so for  Hakkōna after assessing it—previous to **DarkMachi** & **LiebeMaja** prior to **Waterheart Dragon** for appraising it not forgetting **Chinasky** for doing so also in addition to in  Guzzle, Scarf, Wolf—with **NechaN10** just favoriting—with **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8** performing the former too later the first chapter of  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Waterheart Dragon** for guessing the endgame ship correctly in  Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità! This one-shot is dedicated to you!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

Make sure to leave plenty of reviews! They make me happy! XD

Please don't flame! Don't like, don't read.

Oh yeah, I came up with this idea all by myself! Cool, huh? :D

By the way, this is my first Rated M story in my almost three years of being here, the first out of 34 stories! I hope I did okay! ^^'

Oh yes, and I have _NO_ actual experience! Just what I have read on fanfiction sites...and my own imagination! nn'

You don't want to know what goes on in my mind...or do you? :P

Aww! Thank you so much **Nintendofg4life**! I'm _REALLY_ glad you enjoyed your one-shot! ^_^

It's fine! So do you want me to change ' **Guest** ' into ' **Nintendofg4life** ' then?

I like Spamano **Guest**! :D

THANK YOU SO MUCH **maryranstadler1**! I'M SO FLATTERED! XD

Thanks **Waterheart Dragon**! I really appreciate it! n_n

Aww! Your comments made me so thrilled **Chinasky**! (:

Thanks for the compliments **Mariecathemagentacrazedgirl8**! They made me _REALLY_ happy! XD

Thanks **Ellanore**! (:

Who wouldn't indeed **Jazz**? ;)

Wow! The Wingblade is _REALLY_ powerful! :O

SO COOL! XD

Okay then! I'll write it when I originally planned! (:

HAHAHA! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Hetalia. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas!"

A young man who bore limpid brown orbs and caramel brown tresses with a long curl on the left side wore a dazzling grin which put all the stars to shame, beaming brightly at the other occupant in the room of the small cabin he was currently staying in.

Said young man sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "'Ciao' means 'hello' in Italian. I'm from Italy which is pretty far from Japan yet I know Japanese too from my studies!" The guy scratched his chin. "I found you in the rain bloody and injured all over so I took you back to my place to have you dried and treated. You should stay here for a while so you can properly heal up. I'm fine with it though! I'll provide food and water so you don't have to worry about anything!" A hand was offered. "It's nice to meet you!"

"..." No response was given whatsoever.

Nervous laughter. "I bet you never expected to be here when you first came out today but here you are!" That hand was offered once more. "What's your name?"

"..." Once again, no response.

The corners of the blithe's mouth became a bit strained. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me!" Curiosity floated in hazel hues as a finger was tapped to a chin. "You know, I would never have expected to see you here, seeing as Clouded Leopards don't normally reside in Japan, let alone those who have black eyes and completely black coats and are this large."

"..." Those aforementioned black eyes narrowed, slightly rounded ears flattened on obsidian fur marked by sable splotches which were spread all over a lithe yet lethal body that was about five feet in length covered in tightly wrapped gauze. A long tail swished about wildly, puffed out. The creature proceeded to huff, turning its back on the human as it plopped down onto the blankets lain below it.

Hands were raised in a placating gesture. "You must be tired after having such a long and horrible day! I'll let you rest now!"

Black eyes stared on as the auburn left the room, nothing but coldness within their depths.

* * *

THUD!

Limpid brown eyes immediately snapped open the moment that sound hit their owner's ears, covers flying as the brunet rushed over to the source of the commotion.

The hazel gasped. "You shouldn't be moving yet!" The feline had collapsed from where it was before the front door, struggling to pick itself up. Realization dawned on the speaker. "Were you trying to leave?!"

"..." There was not a hint of shame or denial in those pitch-black eyes.

Feliciano pouted, crossing his arms. "You're still too hurt to be returning to the great outdoors! Who knows if what attacked you will be waiting to finish the job in your weakened state!" What limpid brown eyes were drawn to caused them to widen into saucers, their owner cannoning over to the beast. "YOU'RE BLEEDING AGAIN!" Yes, red splotches had begun to seep through the once pristine white of the fabric.

"Grrr..." Of course the beast did not take too well to having its personal space invaded.

Not that Vargas cared about the threatening growl in the slightest. "I'll treat your reopened wounds right away!" One moment he was there and the next he was gone, a mass of sterilized cloth in hand with mashed-up paste in the other. He held up the mixture. "This contains ginger, thyme, and cinnamon which are all helpful in preventing infections. I didn't include any garlic since I know they are poisonous to cats which includes Clouded Leopards." Sheepish smile. "This might taste gross but it's necessary to get better!"

"..." The feline was _not_ amused.

That didn't stop the guy however. "I'll be changing your bandages now so please bear with me!" He then moved in, hastily yet carefully unwrapping the soiled dressings.

"GRRR!" Let's just say such an action prompted claws to flash forward—

—which were quickly dodged. "Stay still!" Same with any attempts at biting or swiping. Well I guess being horribly injured weakens your ability to attack another. Even for panthers.

"..." Not being in prime condition, the attempted assaulter collapsed back down, not trying anything more as the last of the bandages were removed, the new ones taking their place.

And the herbs were next. "Eat up!"

"..." The frozen glare shot his way would be more than enough to drop anyone dead—

—all but one. "Come on! Here!" Taking the opportunity presented to him, the brunet immediately shoveled the contents into the beast's mouth, the shock of it all forcing the creature to swallow.

"RAARRRR!" It was a miracle upon miracles the human had not been mangled and mauled at that moment.

Hands were held up in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry! Mi dispiace! Gomen!" Profuse sweating. "It's that that was the only way to get you to take it!"

"..." The atmosphere plummeted several degrees.

Despite that, the sapient got up, fetching the blankets. "If you want to get better you need to rest so rest up!"

Black eyes stared on as the auburn left the room, nothing but coldness within their depths.

* * *

"Dig in!"

Piercing ebon orbs fixed onto the entrance as a certain someone came in, two fowl barren of plumage in hand as he entered.

Both—along with a dish—were placed before the possessor of said piercing ebon orbs. "Enjoy!"

"..." Nothing happened.

Feliciano grinned. "I took the feathers out of these chickens so you don't have to bother removing them yourself and brought you some water!"

"..." Those carcasses were observed with a distrusting gaze.

Hands were held up in a placating gesture. "I didn't poison them! I promise!"

"..." Nothing changed.

Limpid brown eyes dimmed. "You'll have to eat at some point in time." The smile dropped as the brunet turned, heading towards the bathroom. "I need to go wash up now."

"..." At least the meat was gone when the guy came back yet piercing ebon orbs refused to meet limpid brown eyes.

Bright beaming still lit up said guy's face. "I'll get you more for lunch and dinner!" Realization dawned on him. "Oh! I have to go to work now!" Just before the speaker left the front door, a head peeked back in. "I'll get you food between breaks!"

Black eyes stared on as the auburn left the room, nothing but coldness within their depths.

* * *

"Buonasera! Konbanwa!"

It had been a week since the Clouded Leopard was taken in. During those seven days, it had been sheltered, had its wounds cleaned as well as having its bandages changed, and was fed. Yet despite that, the provider of all three had been met with the same responses: either death glares, snarling, threats of attack, or plain frigidness. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

Despite that, that warmth emitting from the Italian had yet to fade one bit, those dazzling smiles persisting as their wearer continued to take care of the creature without even a hint of resentment. "Here you go!"

"..." Another pair of poultry had been offered for dinner. And once again sable spheres were deprived of warmth as they fixed onto the giver. That was to be expected unfortunately.

Despite that, a warm smile was flashed at the feline. That was expected too. "Dig in! Enjo—" Hazel hues popped out of their skull as arms clutched onto a stomach, their owner collapsing in on himself as he buckled onto his knees. That was _not_ expected.

"Rar?!" For the first time, concern lit up piercing ebon orbs as their possessor rushed over to the agonized, attempting to figure out what was the matter.

The sudden shaking of the human's frame was not expected either. "I-I'm so sorry." To its complete shock, tears started slipping from scrunched-shut lids. "You must wish someone else had found you, someone who is more than just a mere servant." Trembles overtook his form. "I can barely make enough to feed myself...how could I possibly have enough to feed a large Clouded Leopard?" Streams trailed down his face. "My stomach hurts so much right now!" Wait what?! Why was his stomach hurting?! Could it be— "I had to spend almost all I earned this week on six chickens and the rest on the ginger, thyme, and cinnamon for each day...but you must not have enough to eat and I can't even get you proper medicine. I'm so sorry!"

"..." Was Feliciano...starving himself?! For the feline's sake?! Despite it being so cold and ungrateful to him?!

As if on cue, a prolonged deafening rumble resounded, the source curling in on himself even further as an agonized cry left his lips. "I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Bangs shaded brown eyes. "If someone else found you...you would be receiving better treatment. You would have more to eat. You would be receiving actual medicine. You would be healing so much faster. You're such a beautiful and rare being; you deserve only the best...which I'm not even close to providing." Sobs wracked his frame. "...No wonder you hate me so much."

"Rrr..." What happened next was _definitely_ not expected.

Caramel depths snapped open, astonishment blossoming all over the guy's features. "What are you—?!"

"Mrrroww." A furry cheek had pressed up to his own, gently rubbing against it. Brown eyes widened, taking in the sight of black ones...swirling with what appeared to be sorrow and remorse.

Those brown eyes had yet to regain the ability to close. "...You _don't_ hate me?!"

"Hhhhhhh." The inquired shook its head, an apology swimming in piercing ebon orbs. Upon hearing a second prolonged deafening rumble, the beast glanced down, its nose pushing one of the chickens toward the provider.

A head rapidly shook as the fowl was pushed back. "No! You need to eat in order to get better!"

"RAR!" The poultry was pushed back. And forth. And back. And forth. And back. And forth.

And an hour later... "Oh come on!" PUSH! PUSH BACK!

"Grrr..." This wasn't going to end, was it?

Nope. The human huffed as he finally relented, being the first to fold. "Oh fine!" What appeared to be a smirk crossed the cat's lips. A similar smirk suddenly crossed sapient lips as well. "As hungry as I am though...I don't think I possess the ability to eat _all_ of this."

"Rar?" Ears twitched, a head tilting to the side in bemusement.

That smirk morphed into a smile. A bright and dazzling one that is. "Half and half!" Picking up one of the chickens, the brunet placed it on a cutting board after washing his hands and it, splitting it into even pieces with a cleaver. One of the halves was brought over to the creature, gently put down before it. "Here!"

"Hh?" A pot of water was set to boil, the other placed into that boiling water.

Bright beaming shone on a once again blithe face. "We'll both have food now! What a nice compromise!"

"Mrrroww!" Nice compromise indeed!

Once the half Vargas had finished cooking, he took it out of the cookware before placing it on a plate, clasping his hands over it once he took it to the table. "Itadakimasu!"

"Rar! Rar!" The beast had brought itself over to the foot of the auburn's chair, its share in tow.

Both proceeded to enjoy a nice dinner together for the very first time.

* * *

"Ah~!"

The day had turned out surprisingly well thanks to the incident from earlier; the human and beast were now on _much_ friendlier terms. That made the former so happy, happy that the latter had finally begun to accept him.

So happy he practically leapt into bed, a bright smile on his face as he nuzzled into the sheets. "Buona notte—"

"Rar!" The surprises just keep on coming. Limpid brown eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of black eyes approaching as their owner walked over, stopping before the end of the bed.

Realization dawned on the person. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"Hhhh!" Nod. The cat brought its paws to the foot of the frame, standing on its hind legs as its eyes begged.

The hazel chuckled at the sight. "How could I say 'no' to such a pretty kitty?" The covers on the left side were tossed aside, the mattress beneath patted at. "Here pretty kitty!"

"Mrrroww!" Said pretty kitty approached the space, clambering onto the bed, resting its head on a pillow. A tail swished about while piercing ebon orbs watched as a mouth stretched open, a hand placed before it.

The scrutinized yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Oyasumi!" And then he was asleep.

"Rrr..." Piercing ebon orbs remained locked onto the human, taking in every feature of the one they observed: limpid brown eyes that were windows into a bright soul, rich caramel locks which appeared silky to the touch, smooth cheeks that had a healthy red color to them, full supple lips which looked to be as soft as petals and morphed into the most brilliant of smiles, a chest that held such a warm heart, a slim frame hidden behind the covers...piercing ebon orbs took all of that in.

Feliciano Vargas is such a beautiful person...in more ways than one.

* * *

"Ah~! How the time flies!"

It had been three more weeks since then, a month having passed between the two in all. Of course those three weeks had been much better than the first. Instead of death glares, fond gazes were given. Instead of snarling, there had been mewing. Instead of threats of attack, there had been barrages of licking a certain someone's face. Instead of plain frigidness, there was warmth. The creature no longer tried to flee, accepting and even enjoying its stay in the shelter. Bandages were changed and herbs were taken without any resistance. Food and water were accepted gratefully and eaten by the provider's side. They even cuddled with each other at night. The coldness that had once been present in black eyes all but melted away. It was as though the beast's heart had thawed...

The brunet bent down, taking off the gauze for good. "Well...it looks like you're all healed up!"

"Rrr!" The cat appeared to be dancing at the great news...

...or was it? "You can return to your home now!" No, it wasn't.

"RAR?!" Obsidian depths widened in horror as a door was opened, the auburn gesturing to the vast forest before them under the setting sun of dusk.

The feline was given a gentle nudge. "Come on, you can go back to the great outdoors now!"

"..." No response was given whatsoever.

Another gentle nudge was given. "I bet what injured you earlier isn't here anymore or at the very least you can fight back now so there's nothing to worry about!"

"..." Once again, no response.

The nudge became a tad bit more forceful. "Come on! Clouded Leopards like you should be free to run about and climb trees, not be cooped up inside!"

"..." Nada. Zilch. Zero. Goose eggs.

An hour later the gentle nudges all but evolved into rough pushes, the pusher putting his back into it in an attempt to push the cat out...who had dug its nails into the floor, completely refusing to budge a single inch. The hazel pouted. "Oh come on!"

"Grrr..." Piercing ebon orbs narrowed, glaring up at limpid brown eyes...

...which were swirling with sadness. "Not long ago you were staring out the windows with longing in your eyes, always trying to escape. Now that I'm not stopping you anymore, why haven't you left already? Fled without ever turning back?" Wetness gathered. "You wanted to run away before, right? I won't stop you now. Go and return to your home in the wilderness of Japan!"

"Hhhh..." Those words broke its resolve; turning, the cat ran, gone within seconds.

It did not stay to see tears pouring down cheeks in torrents.

* * *

"COME ON!"

A certain someone had not moved from his spot, the closed door the only sign he had done anything. Saline puddles had gathered around, its source curling in on himself, head in his knees as more salty water joined that already flooding the floor. The battering of rain drowned out all other noises, the sudden shower seeming to reflect the misery in a normally happy heart, the atmosphere empathizing with him. And the skies had been so clear only a short while ago...

Loud bawling was the only thing audible over the deafening deluge. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Fists pounded into a skull. "IT'S ONLY BEEN AN HOUR! ONLY ONE HOUR!" Sobs tore from his throat as more streams flowed down. None of the rain was leaking in, but the ground was so wet. "STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Vain wish. "THAT CLOUDED LEOPARD MUST BE HAPPY NOW THAT IT'S FAR AWAY FROM ME! IT PROBABLY WON'T EVER COME BAC—"

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! Spoke too soon. "RAR!" Feliciano suddenly found himself on his back moments after he had turned the knob, a certain feline on top of him.

"MIO DIO! YOU'RE SOAKED!" Bolting up as the creature had relinquished its hold, the Italian zipped into his bedroom, arms full of cloth seen as he immediately rushed back, toweling off the drenched cat at the speed of light, only stopping once the fur was completely dry. Vargas panted at the exertion of such an action. "Why...why did you come back?" A thought abruptly flashed into his mind. "Are you just waiting out the storm? Will you leave as soon as it's ove—"

Once again, the guy found himself on his back, a fuzzy cheek rubbing heatedly against his own, drying up the salty trails. "Mrrroww!" That cheek was followed by a tongue as it licked the brunet's face, removing the rest.

"Are you saying...you want to stay with me?" Nod. "Even though you're fully healed?" Nod. "And can be back in the great outdoors?" Nod. Limpid brown eyes widened into saucers. "But why?! You wanted to leave so badly not long ag—"

Black eyes bore into brown, begging. "Rar? RAR?!"

"You want to stay with me that much?!" Rapid nod. "But I'm nothing more than a servan—"

Paws were placed over the speaker's chest, the creature's muzzle brushing over a forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, and lastly the lips. Piercing ebon orbs stared gently into shell-shocked caramel as their owner looked up, giving a single nod. "Ra."

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! GRAZIE! ARIGATO!" It was the beast's turn to be on its back as a shower of kisses were rained onto its face, arms tightly embracing its frame.

If it wasn't covered in obsidian fur, a deep crimson flush would be clearly visible, spreading to its entire body. "Rr-rr!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!" A kiss on the nose brought flames onto the feline's features, flustered completely and absolutely. Once the brunet had finally pulled away—the panther literally on the verge of exploding—a question could be seen lighting in limpid brown eyes. "What's your name anyways?" The asker sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure you could tell me anyways, seeing as you can't speak—"

The Clouded Leopard had begun to wiggle in the human's grasp, prompting him to release it as it walked over to a piece of paper that had been spotted on a nearby piece of furniture, swiping it onto the floor. Caramel depths were curious as their possessor walked over, taking witness as a single nail retracted from one of the cat's paws, the tip placed onto the surface. Limpid brown eyes raptly traced every movement of the claw on that blank sheet, watching as the scratches formed one deliberate symbol stroke by stoke by stroke...菊. "'Chrysanthemum'?" A head shook. "'Kiku'?" Nod. "So your name is Kiku?" Another nod. A bright grin stretched across the blithe's face. "Wow! That's such a pretty name for such a pretty kitty!" Arms once again wrapped around the feline's neck, trapping it into a tight hug. "And you are such a smart pretty kitty for being able to write in kanji! Such a smart pretty kitty! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"R-RAR!" Seriously, it was a wonder upon wonders upon wonders that the creature had not spontaneously combusted.

Another question lit up in limpid brown eyes. "Oh yeah, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Hhhh." The feline was _not_ amused.

Nervous laughter rang out. "I know I changed your bandages and all...but I never looked because I felt that would be an invasion of privacy!"

"Rrr." Understanding shone in charcoal depths as the claw went back to the page, etching out 男性.

Limpid brown eyes widened as the two new characters were read. "'Dansei'...so you're male?"

"Ra!" Nod.

A brilliant smile made its way across the blithe's lips as he gave yet another tight embrace. "So I have a pretty boy kitty named Kiku?"

"R-RA!" One could _swear_ the tom's coat became a deep crimson at that moment.

The bright beaming that followed outshone the sun. "THAT'S SO CUTE!"

It was a miracle upon the holiest of miracles the cat did not abruptly die on the spot from severe cardiac arrest.

* * *

"What's this?!"

It was morning. The rain had mysteriously cleared shortly after the feline decided to come back. I wonder why? Anyways, accommodations had been made for the new resident; large food and water bowls labeled '菊', a cat door—with a lock of course—wide enough to easily allow the Clouded Leopard in and out, extra blankets on Feliciano's bed for the other to nuzzle in...they had been added in literally overnight.

The sight that Vargas was greeted with caused his mouth to drop wide open. "Kiku?! You did this?!" A huge pile of dead birds was gathered on his doorstep, a tail swishing about wildly as its owner sat in the very middle of it all.

"Rar!" Well, all those Japanese Quails didn't gather there and kill themselves after all.

Bending down, the brunet scratched the cat's head, laughing happily. "You're such a good boy Kiku!"

"Mrrroww!" The creature leaned into the touch, eyes closed in bliss. That hand sure was warm...

Scooping up the fowl, the auburn made his way back inside. "I'll prepare all of them and cook some for breakfast! We have enough for the whole day!" A brilliant smile flashed across his face as he glanced down at the quadruped who had followed him inside upon closing the door. "Thank you so much Kiku! This is the most I've had to eat in the longest time!"

"Rrr!" Pride radiated off the addressed at those words, head held high.

After an hour of plucking out and then discarding the feathers, the person washed his hands before reaching into a cabinet, pulling out a large container of dried starchy strands. "I've saved some pasta I made in Italy and was planning on eating them with a special someone...well it's time to eat some now!" Despite black eyes popping out of their skull, the speaker continued as he pulled out more ingredients. "I was actually going to buy some chicken but the Japanese Quail you brought me is a pretty good alternative!" Bright beaming. "I'll be making some Chicken Noodle Casserole!"

"Hhhh?" A head quirked to the side.

Sheepish scratching of the neck. "It's a recipe from my home country of Italy!" Nervous chuckle. "Luckily it doesn't have any garlic, onions, or lemon in it and the mushrooms I'm using are not poisonous to cats, so it should be fine to eat!"

"..." Just how far had Feliciano considered his safety?! The spectator watched as six of the coturnix were taken, the guts offered to the creature—which were happily eaten—before the rest were placed in several pots, being poached. For the next hour, the bystander witnessed the pasta being cooked with the quail, the sauces made and stirred, butter melted and mixed with crushed crackers, and so on and so on until two steaming dishes—one a plate and another a large cat bowl—were ready, one placed on the table and the other on the floor beside the cook's seat.

Hands eagerly clasped together. "Itadakimasu!" And his large helping of pasta proceeded to vanish within seconds.

"..." Wow was that aroma tantalizing. Unable to resist, the feline slurped up some of the stands, piercing ebon orbs popping straight out; this is absolutely incredible! His huge portion proceeded to vanish in a flash as well.

A stomach was patted contently. "Ah...pasta! PAAAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAAA!" A sheepish grin was flashed at the other. "Mi dispiace, gomen...it's that pasta of all sorts is my absolute favorite food in the world and it's been _forever_ since I last had some!" A fond smile replaced that sheepish grin. "I'm glad you liked that pasta too! That makes me so happy!"

"Mrrroww!" A happy mew was given yet black eyes remained astute and focused.

Why did it look like Kiku was storing that information for later?!

* * *

"Aww! That's so cute!"

It was late into the evening and the feline had been wandering the area close to the cabin once dinner ended. Feliciano had just been about to call him for bed when his eye had caught something, heart warming at the sight.

The guy gasped. "I've heard about Clouded Leopards being able to do this, but I never thought I would see it in person! Kawaii!" Hands were held to the brunet's mouth as several giggles escaped. "Konbanwa boku no saruneko!"

Monkey cat?! "Rar?" Well, judging by how the so-called 'saruneko' had his tail wrapped around a branch, hanging upside-down only by said appendage and his hind feet...he really was a 'monkey cat'. As the laughter continued, a heart could not help but warm; that was a really beautiful laugh, a laugh that needs to be heard all the time.

"Kiku! It's time to go to sleep!" Vargas had _just_ remembered what he was there for.

Complying, the arboreal dropped onto the ground, effortlessly landing on all fours. "Rar!" Together, man and beast walked inside, smiling at each other the entire way.

...

"Ah~! I'm so beat!"

The pair collapsed onto the bed together, the brunet appearing ready to pass out.

Said brunet stretched his arms above his head. "I had such a bad day at work today Kiku!" The speaker whined. "I had to do this and that and this and that and this and that nonstop for hours on end!" A pout crossed his face. "But my master was like 'No Vargas, you're doing a horrible job! Why can't you do anything right?!'" That pout morphed into a frown. "It's not my fault my master mixed things up!"

"Grrr..." Obsidian ears flattened on the creature's head, tail puffed out as a growl left his lips. He appeared as though he wanted to tear a certain ungrateful master to shreds.

Piercing ebon orbs widened as a hand was placed on those flattened ears, perking up as they were scratched. "But I suppose I got to be thankful; my master gives me what little money I have to buy food and stay in this place."

"Rar?" That wasn't much. Well, the creature couldn't do much but there was one thing he could do: cheer Feliciano up.

Limpid brown eyes widened at the sight before them. "You?!" The cat had laid on his back, exposing his belly. A mouth dropped. "Are you sure?!"

"Hhhh!" That was a sign of trust after all...and he trusted Feliciano. More than anything in his entire existence in fact.

Tears of joy were brought to caramel depths as their possessor lowered a hand onto that exposed belly, rubbing it heatedly. "THANK YOU! GRAZIE! ARIGATO!"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Wow did that hand feel nice!

Realization suddenly dawned on the hazel, hand stopping in shock. "I thought most big cats can't purr, including leopards!"

"..." Oh crap!

Even more realization dawned on him. "And Clouded Leopards are supposed to be mainly nocturnal while you've been mainly diurnal!"

"..." What was he supposed to do?! Oh crap! OH CRAP!

A sudden chuckle rang through the air, breaking the beast from his panicked state. "Oh that just makes you all the more special!" At the bemused look shot his way, the speaker continued with a smile on his face. "You're such a special Clouded Leopard with that beautiful black coat and black eyes as well as being larger than an average one. Plus you accept me for who I am." That smile widened into a grin. "Your purring is so cute and you being diurnal means you're awake and asleep when I am, meaning I can spend the day with you and cuddle with you at night!" A content sigh left his lips. "You're such a special smart pretty kitty!" The hand returned, rubbing with a renewed vigor. "Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"PURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" That was _DEFINITELY_ not expected. Not that the feline minded in the slightest.

That was one of many things Kiku loved about Feliciano Vargas after all.

* * *

"Mrrroww!"

Paradise. That's where Kiku was with Feliciano by his side. He enjoyed looking at that beautiful sleeping face as his eyes opened each morning. He enjoyed the pats on he head he received each time he brought back freshly slain prey. In fact, the time he brought back a huge boar resulted in ecstatic cheering, a shower of kisses—once Kiku had been cleaned up of course—all over a furry muzzle, and a day—that day being one of the guy's very rare days off—full of Italian Country Style Ribs, Italian-Style Skillet Pork Chops, large amounts of Prosciutto, Pork Cutlet Parmigiana, and so on and so on. Wow is Italian food delicious. Anyways...the cat was always sad whenever the brunet had to leave for work and more than once tried to prevent him from leaving—always in vain—yet was overwhelmed with joy whenever said brunet snuck back in during lunch hours, rubbing up against the guy's legs and licking his face nonstop until the person's inevitable return to work and would tackle him to the ground and ceaselessly rub his cheeks with furry ones upon returning home for the day. He enjoyed every meal they shared together. He enjoyed playing with the other. He enjoyed the cuddles he received as both lied down on the bed. He enjoyed seeing that beautiful smile gracing that face, the last sight piercing ebon orbs took in before they shut for the night.

Before Kiku knew it, four months had passed like this. Four blissful months. As he dragged back another large boar with him, he beamed. This paradise will never end, right? Right?! The sight that greeted him upon his return to the cabin banished those happy thoughts as a jaw stopped, black eyes popping out of their skull. "RAR?!"

"I'm so sorry Kiku. I'm so, so sorry." Everything that had once been in that cabin was packed in a huge caravan, securely tied down. Watery brown eyes stared into shell-shocked black. "Remember when I said I'm a servant?" Tears slipped down. "I'm a servant to a wealthy Italian merchant. My master sent a messanger to me who arrived at my doorstep shortly after you left to go hunting. He told me my master wants us to leave immediately...I'm going back to Italy. I have to."

Everything was so sudden; it was as though Kiku's entire world had collapsed. "..." A mouth was no longer able to close, eyes no longer able to shut. That boar was long forgotten.

"I'm so sorry Kiku. I have to go now." Tears came down in torrents as a foot was placed into the transport, their owner glancing back at the devestated creature. "Addio...sayōnara—"

Teeth flashed forward, snatching the back of a shirt, their possessor roughly yanking its wearer out of the vehicle. "GGGGRRRRRRRR!" Like Kiku will just let him leave! Leave and possibly never come back and never see him again! LIKE HELL HE WILL!

"NO KIKU NO!" Feliciano had to fight back against the panther dragging him back, fight against the insistent tugging as he forced his way back to the wagon. "I HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Like that would stop him?! "RRRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!" No, no it wouldn't. Vargas suddenly found himself on his back, heavily pinned down as he was face-to-face with a snarling, raging beast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Feliciano genuinely feared for his life in those moments; he never saw this kind of rage even when the creature hated him!

Hurt him?! Kiku could _never_ do that! NEVER! "...Rar." The feline released the one beneath, staring at him with begging pleading eyes.

"I'M SO SO SORRY KIKU!" The cat was taken into a tight embrace, fur soaking up the salty streams pouring straight out. "I WOULD STAY IF I COULD, I SWEAR TO EVERY GOD THERE IS I WOULD!" The grip became constricting as a voice became barely audible. "...But I have family back in Italy. I can't just abandon them."

Piercing ebon orbs became sad. "...Rrr."

"...And I can't take you with me since my master hates wild animals and would either throw you out or simply have you killed." Dead brown eyes stared into desolate black. "...And even if by a miracle upon miracles upon miracles my master is okay with you going on...I'm not sure you would be." Listless caramel took in their surroundings. "Throughout the five months we've known each other, I could always see how much you love Japan...its wilderness, sounds, skies, and all. Even after that first week, you still longed to be outside, even if you didn't want to be away from me on that first month. Even after you decided to stay with me even after getting all better, you still loved going and playing outside for those four months. I know you love Japan with all your heart and wouldn't be able to bear parting with it."

Nothing could be said in response to that. "..."

"Don't be sad." Fuzzy cheeks were taken in gentle hands. "Sooner or later you'll find someone precious to you."

Obsidian depths widened beyond belief. "RAR?!"

"It might be in a matter of days or even several years...but someday you'll find that special someone." Just what was he talking about?! "You'll find someone you love." You. "You'll find someone you want as your mate." You. "You'll find someone you want to have a family with." You. "You'll find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with." You. "But that person won't be me, especially since I'm not a Clouded Leopard nor am I female...you'll forget all about me in due time." What terrible, terrible lies. "These past five months, each and every day with you have been some of the best in my life...but now they're about to end. There won't be another being human or not like you ever again!" Eyes scrunched closed in unimaginable despair, Feliciano all but running into the caravan, saline droplets flying in his wake. "GOODBYE KIKU!"

The horses—somehow not spooked by the sight of an abnormally large Clouded Leopard who could have easily slaughtered them all as the predator he is—took off, pulling the person within the wagon away as they trotted on the dirt road leading out of the forest. Kiku watched it all, not even trying to follow as the vehicle disappeared from view, conflicting emotions swirling within him. Everything Feliciano had said was true; he loved Japan. He had lived in Japan all his life, loving every aspect of it with all his heart: the morning sun, the fresh air, the breathtaking beauty of the innumerably varied landscapes, the diverse flora and fauna, the smell of the salty air surrounding the sea, the majestic mountains, the numerous ponds, the heavenly sunsets...absolutely everything. But Feliciano...his bright smile which brought all the stars to shame, his limpid brown eyes that were windows into a brilliant soul, his breathtaking beauty nothing could ever hope to imitate, his kind heart which could love even the most ferocious beasts, his endless capacity to forgive even those who show undue coldness and ungratefulness while continuously try to harm him, his welcoming hugs that could melt the coldest of beings; the one who tore down the walls raised around the most frozen of hearts, the souce of warmth which thawed a cold heart, that made Kiku feel like he had a heart...Kiku loved him too with all his heart, body, soul, and everything.

One was familiar with Kiku having lived in and gotten to know for practically his entire existence while the other he only knew for five months. The outcome was far less predictable and could potentially destroy him if something went wrong with the second, the first having no such risks. It was very possible that if he went with one, he would never see the other ever again. Which one should he choose...Japan or Feliciano?

The choice was obvious.

* * *

"COME ON!"

Upon departing from the forest, the caravan traveled to a waiting boat, the wagon entering the deck along with Feliciano. Of course, he was not the only one present nor was he the last one to board. Once everything had been secured, the vessel took off, leaving the shores of Japan. Throughout the next few months, the ship maneuvered through the waters surrounding Taiwan, the Philippines, and Indonesia before heading towards the Indian Ocean, riding the monsoon winds there and then all the way around Africa and up until they reached the shores of Italy at last. Home sweet home, right? After so long, right? Right?!

Let's just say throughout the ride, a certain someone had been curled into a ball, tremors wracking his frame as tears gushed from his eyes. It was a miracle upon miracles upon the holiest and merciful of miracles he was able to stuff away his utter misery behind completely plastic smiles his master didn't seem to notice; he would have been thrown overboard otherwise. However, each and every time he returned to his room he returned to being a sorrowful whimpering mess, not even close to being recognizable as a blithe spirit. Again, it was a miracle upon miracles upon the holiest and merciful of miracles he had managed to keep his crying quiet enough as to not be thrown overboard. And during his depressed state, he did not notice several things; the passage through the numerous bodies of water, the wind whipping the sturdy wood of the vessel, the powerful waves crashing into the stern, the bustle of the other occupants on the ship, the fact that there was a pile of freshly caught fish on his doorstep every morning, the tingling sensations on his cheek and forehead whenever he woke up with salty streams having been wiped away...nope, he didn't notice any of that.

And now that certain someone was back in his cabin—coincidentally almost identical in appearance to the one in Japan—after disembarking the ship, unpacking the caravan which was returned to the merchant shortly afterwards. You would think that being in his home, somewhere that is so familiar after being apart from it for so long would make that person really happy. Well...that certain someone had not moved from his spot, the closed door the only sign he had done anything. Saline puddles had gathered around, its source curling in on himself, head in his knees as more salty water joined that already flooding the floor. The battering of rain drowned out all other noises, the sudden shower seeming to reflect the misery in a normally happy heart, the atmosphere empathizing with him. And the skies had been so clear only a short while ago...

Loud bawling was the only thing audible over the deafening deluge. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Déjà vu. In the worst sense. Fists pounded into a skull. "IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS! ONLY A FEW MONTHS OUT OF THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Sobs tore from his throat as more streams flowed down. None of the rain was leaking in, but the ground was so wet. Déjà vu in the worst sense indeed. "STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Vain wish. Once again. "KIKU IS IN JAPAN, A PLACE HE LOVES SO MUCH! SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! HE WOULD MUCH RATHER BE THERE THAN BY ME—"

SCRATCH! SCRATCH! No! It mustn't be! It must be some debris banging against the door! It must be dead leaves whipping against the wood! It couldn't possibly be—"RAR! Feliciano suddenly found himself on his back moments after he had turned the knob, a certain feline on top of him.

"KIKU?! IS THAT YOU?!" Well, there aren't any other Clouded Leopards that had obsidian fur, piercing ebon orbs, and had a body five feet in length. Déjà vu. "MIO DIO! YOU'RE SOAKED!" Bolting up as the creature had relinquished his hold, the Italian zipped into his bedroom, arms full of cloth seen as he immediately rushed back, toweling off the drenched cat at the speed of light, only stopping once the fur was completely dry. Vargas panted at the exertion of such an action. Once again. "Why are you here Kiku?! Did you accidentally get stuck on the ship—"

Once again, the guy found himself on his back, a fuzzy cheek rubbing heatedly against his own, drying up the salty trails. "Mrrroww!" That cheek was followed by a tongue as it licked the brunet's face, removing the rest. The feline pulled back, watery brown eyes witnessing the sight of a head shaking.

"So...you followed me out of Japan?" Nod. Brown eyes widened beyond belief. "But how?! And why?! Why would you—"

And again, paws were placed over the speaker's chest, the creature's muzzle brushing over a forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, and lastly the lips. Piercing ebon orbs once again stared gently into shell-shocked caramel as their owner looked up, nuzzling even further into the auburn. "Purrrrrrrr!"

"OH THIS IS A MIRACLE! A MIRACLE OF MIRACLES!" It was the beast's turn to be on his back as a shower of kisses were rained onto his face, arms tightly embracing his frame. Again. "THANK YOU SO MUCH WHICHEVER GODS MUST HAVE BEEN WATCHING OVER ME! THANK YOU! GRAZIE! ARIGATO!"

If he wasn't covered in obsidian fur, a deep crimson flush would be clearly visible, spreading to his entire body. Of course. "Rr-rr!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!" A kiss on the nose brought flames onto the feline's features, flustered completely and absolutely. Once the brunet had finally pulled away—the panther literally on the verge of exploding—a question could be seen lighting in limpid brown eyes. "How _did_ you get here anyways?"

Oh crap! How is Kiku supposed to answer this?! "..." Oh crap! OH CRAP!

"Oh it doesn't matter!" The panicking train of thought was derailed as warm arms wrapped around the creature, their possessor snuggling in. "All that matters is you're here!" The rain mysteriously cleared as the pair went to bed, cuddling closely to one another.

Déjà vu. In the best sense possible.

* * *

"Here pretty kitty! Come here my pretty kitty!"

Oh many months had passed once more. Much better than the previous months though; instead of being curled up in a miserable ball, Feliciano had spent his time in bed scratching a certain cat's ears, both intensely nuzzling each other and rubbing cheeks. Instead of having to plaster plastic smiles on his face, genuine brilliant ones crossed his face, able to banish all the darkness from the blackest of rooms. Instead of weeping horribly, ceaseless laughter took its place as Vargas played with the feline every free moment he got. Oh yes, and the same accomodations made to the cabin in Japan were made to the one in Italy as well, the beast at home. Ah, these months were definitely better than those preceding ones.

And now Vargas had just come back from work, hiding something behind his back. The addressed trotted over, approaching at the very sound of that voice. At the expectant black eyes staring up at him, a blush lit up the brunet's face as he shakily cleared his throat, making to speak again. "The months I have spent with you have been some of the happiest in my life. No one but you has been able to make me this happy, absolutely no one. You make me feel that I am more than just a mere servant, more than just a lower class lowlife; you make me feel like the luckiest of guys to have had the fortune of meeting you. You really are special and one of a kind."

"..." A jaw dropped wide open, piercing ebon orbs popping straight out of their skull.

The hand holding the object started to leave its hiding place behind a back, the object coming with it. "...So will you be mine?" That jaw only dropped further, piercing ebon orbs popping into oblivion upon seeing what was held; sturdy strips of crimson silk ribbon led and was attached to a platnium badge bearing '菊' and 'Kiku' engraved in the front, the words 'My most beautiful chrysanthemum' etched into the back. "It took me a while to save up for the materials...but I made you a collar." Furry cheeks of the frozen figure were taken in gentle hands. "Will you please be my companion? Be with me until the day either of us dies? Be by my side forever?" Tears gathered in limpid brown eyes. "That first hour we were apart devestated me and those months we weren't together absolutely destroyed me." Streams trailed down. "I don't want us to be apart anymore." Watery caramel depths could no longer meet shell-shocked obsidian. "Of course, it's okay if you don't—"

"RRRR!" Not wanting the melancholic to finish such a stupid train of thought, the creature pounced him, heatedly and rapidly licking at his face, licking those salty streams away, his muzzle brushing over a forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, and lastly the lips for a third time.

It was the human's turn to be shell-shocked. "...Is that a yes?"

"Hhhh!" Rapid nod.

Kiku suddenly found himself on his back, a showering of kisses raining on him. Again. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"R-RA!" CHAIN EXPLOSION!

The ends were wrapped around the creature's neck, the buckles clasped together. "There! It's a perfect fit!"

"Rar!" The cat glanced down, walking around as though checking it out. What a perfect fit indeed.

A sudden yawn resounded, drawing black eyes to its source. "I'm going to take a little bath before preparing dinner!" Arms were stretched above a tired brown head of hair as their owner got up, leaving the room.

The coast is clear. The collar was taken off, held in a gentle grasp as the inscriptions were observed under a fond ebon gaze, rubbed between two digits in utmost admiration and longing.

 _I am his...huh?_

* * *

"Ciao fratello!"

Well, it was time to meet the family. You can't keep something as important as finding that special someone from those you're closest to...or at least you shouldn't. Feliciano didn't want to, which is why he took Kiku with him to a slightly larger cabin which was about a mile away from his own, a man who appeared similar to the aforementioned except having his hair several shades darker, his curl on the right side, and bearing an olive complexion greeted them as the door was opened. Turns out the feline would be meeting his keeper's older brother. Well, since said keeper was so kind, his brother must not be all that different, right?

Right?! "What the heck fratellino?! Are you _CRAZY_ stupid little brother of mine?!" I guess not. "Who the heck would be insane enough to try to make a feral beast a household pet?!"

"Grrr..." Kiku did _not_ appreciate being called a feral beast.

A hand was placed on his head, the scratching of his ears instantly quieting those growls. "Lovino, Kiku is _not_ a feral beast!" Ha, showed him! "He's a very rare and beautiful Clouded Leopard I found during my stay in Japan!" Said Clouded Leopard held his head high, radiating with pride.

"'Kiku'?! You actually named this thing?!" Emerald orbs widened.

Seriously, this guy is _PUSHING_ it! "GRRR—"

"Kiku! Kiku! Calm down!" The pout on the exclaimer's face calmed the creature down. Instantly. Anyways... "Actually, Kiku told me his name by scratching the kanji for it on paper. Did you know 'Kiku' means 'chrysanthemum' in Japanese?" Those ears were scratched once more, the cat leaning into the touch. "Kiku is such a smart pretty kitty! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Loud purring followed. "Such a smart special pretty kitty!" The purrs only got louder at that.

Jade eyes were rolled. "Whatever fratellino." Those same jade eyes subsequently softened. "If Kiku makes you happy...I'm happy." Jade eyes once again hardened as they glared at the feline. "You better not hurt my precious little brother ever." Verdant flames burned on. "I'm not scared of you, creature or not!"

"Rar!" A firm nod was given.

The younger sibling chuckled. "Oh fratello, you don't have to worry about that! Kiku is such a sweetheart!"

"R-Rrrr?!" Full-body flush!

A giggle escaped the speaker's lips. "It's true! You're such a—"

"OH MY PRECIOUS GRANDSON!" A blur flashed out the door, trapping Feliciano in an extremely tight hug, revealed to be mighty brown-haired man who radiated an aura of majesty and wisdom with a stubble on his face. Huh, appearances _are_ deceiving after all.

Tears gushed out of the aforementioned grandson's eyes, joining the tears flooding from the eldest's. "NONNO!"

"MY PRECIOUS GRANDSON!" It was a wonder upon wonders that no bones were broken.

Once those geysers had _finally_ ceased, the youngest glanced down at the quadruped. "Kiku, this is my grandpa Romulus Vargas—" He glanced at the other "—and my older brother Lovino Vargas!" He grinned at the discussed who immediately shied away from the eye contact, red tinting his cheeks.

The former _finally_ noticed the presence of the additional guest. "Feliciano, who's this?" He glanced at the feline. "Where did you get this cat?" The oldest knelt down as he released his death grip on his kin, gaze surprisingly scrutinizing. "How did you make such a unique and large Clouded Leopard your pet?"

A hand sheepishly scratched the back of a neck. "Well...Kiku's not my pet; he's my closest companion. I met him in Japan and well...we didn't exactly kick it off at first...but then we became extremely close with us spending all the time I had free cuddling, playing, and doing pretty much everything together! Even sleeping and sometimes bathing!" A content sigh left his lips as he wrapped his arms around the mentioned, giving a kiss to a muzzle, the owner of said muzzle nearly exploding. Yet again. "I haven't been so happy in so long! I hope we stay together forever!"

"Chigi! You talk about Kiku as if he were your lover!" The elder sibling crossed his arms, crimson igniting his entire frame.

Romulus abruptly became serious. "Speaking of lovers Feliciano...have you gotten a girlfriend yet?"

"..." Why did a _murderous_ glint suddenly enter the beast's eyes?!

A head shook. "No nonno."

"You have to actually _try_ you know!" Emerald depths narrowed.

Caramel depths narrowed as well. "I _have_ been trying fratello! I have been trying really hard in fact!"

"Oh Feliciano..." A hand was placed on his shoulder, the addressed swiveling around to meet kind eyes. "You're only nineteen. You have so much more time. For now, let's enjoy this family reunion!" A warm laugh resounded.

Lovino tsked. "Whatever."

"Yeah! Let's enjoy our time together!" The youngest beamed brightly as he turned to the feline. "Come on Kiku, let's go in!"

The feline waited several seconds before stalking in after the three, gait oddly predatory.

Why did it look like Kiku wanted to kill something?!

* * *

"Grrr..."

The two had just gotten back from the outing with the person's family, now back in Feliciano's own cabin. Everything had ran smoothly...for the most part. The family had enjoyed a delicious Italian feast, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. The atmosphere had been frivolous and light-hearted as they dined on the delicious dishes, exchanging the events that had transpired for each. However, not everything was perfect; piercing ebon orbs narrowed at each and every mention of a certain topic, hackles raised. It was a miracle upon miracles upon the holiest and merciful of miracles his murderous intent had not been detected by all...but one.

However, that one had pretended to be oblivious to the increasing threat of homicide...until they returned to his place, both now currently resting on the guy's bed. "What's wrong Kiku?!"

"GRRR!" One could _swear_ red shone in charcoal depths.

However, before he could _actually_ go out and end some poor undeserving thing's life... "KIKU! CALM DOWN!" ...he was brought into a tight and warm embrace, fury instantly extinguishing. Thank goodness. No one wants to see a mass of dead bodies anywhere after all. Anyways... "Kiku, what's the matter?" Brown stared into black. "You were angry every time either fratello or nonno told me that I needed to get a girlfrien—"

"RAARRRR!" Fury returning in an instant.

Right on the money. The human sighed. "Truth be told...I've never had any luck with women." The wild snarling ceased immediately as an ear perked, its owner in complete disbelief on what he was hearing. "I tried flirting with many girls both here and in Japan—" _NO WONDER_ he smelled like perfume sometimes! "—but that was as far as I got. Every time." Darkness hid normally limpid brown eyes. "...They would either not pay any attention to me, sneer at me, or were already taken." Bangs shaded them. "I've never kissed one...or anyone for the matter...let alone be in bed with one." Trembles wracked his frame. "...I'm still a virgin, a nineteen year old virgin."

"Mrrroww..." Black eyes saddened. Glancing around, those black eyes found another piece of paper, their owner trotting over to it before knocking it down, bringing it back. A sharp claw was brought out, etching a message like before, this time much longer before being deposited into waiting hands.

君男を試してみましたか？"'Kimi wa otoko o tameshite mimashita ka?'...'Did you try a man?'" The questioned immediately flinched, hands held up as fear overtook him. "I don't want to be punched in the face! I don't think most guys would like it if another guy flirted with them!" He trembled. "I don't want to be beaten up!"

"R-RA!" The feline bowed, truly apologetic.

The brunet shook his head. "...It's nothing." Red suddenly tinted his cheeks. "...Although I do find guys attractive seeing as I'm bisexual and all."

"Rar?" A head quirked to the side.

A nod was given in response. "Sì...hai." Knees abruptly pulled up, a head resting in them. "...But even if guys wouldn't try beating me up for being bi, I don't think I'd be able to attract any anyways." The melancholic became the tightest of balls. "Usually, nobody...guy or girl...gives me the time of day, only doing so to either command or scorn me. It's always been this way." Terrible tremors tore through that ball. "Kiku, I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life!"

"Hhhh!" Paws gently touched a temple, lifting the depressed's head up. Dead brown eyes watched as a paw moved to the collar, placing itself on the badge with another message held in his maw. 君とともに私が滞在します。

Murky hazel hues read the characters. "'Watashi wa kimi to issho ni taizai shimasu.'...'I will stay with you.'" The addressed shook his head slowly. "I'm sincerely grateful you will stay by my side and won't ever leave me and I could never possibly express how grateful I am...but I need a different kind of love; you probably only love me as a close companion...but I need someone who loves me as a lover." The head was back to its hiding place. "And I don't think I'll ever find that kind of love! Ever!" Loud sobs tore from his throat. "I've let fratello down. I've let nonno down." Even harder. "...I've let myself down."

"..." After Feliciano had cried himself to sleep, piercing ebon orbs shed their own tears as their owner tucked the brunet in, also significantly depressed. To see such a happy person so sad...it was heart-wrenching. After making sure the melancholic was indeed fast asleep, the cat silently leapt off the bed, pacing the length of the room without making a single sound, turmoil swirling within him.

 _Should I do it?! Should I not do it?! What should I do?!_

As Kiku caught the trembling of the unconscious form, wet trails slipping out of scrunched lids...he made up his mind.

 _I must do it._

* * *

"What a night. What a terrible, terrible night."

It was the morning after, Feliciano currently shopping for food on one of his rare days off. He was currently in the marketplace, looking at what was on display at the various stalls while Kiku was left behind.

Vargas sighed. "To think I actually broke down like that. What does Kiku think of me now—"

"Sumimasen! Darekaga watashi o tasuketekudasai? Daredemo? Onegaishimasu?!"

The multiple exclamations in Japanese caught the Italian's attention, ears perking as he turned towards the source; a male bearing silky raven locks who appeared to be 5'5" in height and was dressed in an elegant kimono stood nearby, piercing ebon orbs being the most notable feature he possessed. What was so familiar about those piercing ebon orbs? Anyways, even as he had his hands cupped around his mouth, screaming, an ethereal grace still emitted from his very frame.

However, those same exclamations did not draw the best of attention. "Who is this?!"

"What kind of language is he speaking?! It's not Italian, that's for sure."

"Who the heck does he think he is, thinking it's a good idea to go out in a bathrobe?!"

"He's so short! Are you sure this person's a guy?!"

Despite all the not-so-kind comments shot his way, the target had yet to cease. "Daredemo?! Onegaishimas—"

"Hotondo daremoga koko de nihongo hanasu koto wa arimasen." The brunet chose that moment to intervene, not wanting the raven to experience any more humiliation as he placed a hand on the shorter's shoulder, catching the other's attention.

A heart thundered in a trembling chest as its owner turned, meeting brown which were three inches above black. "S-Sumimasen. I am truly sorry." The speaker bowed. "I haven't been here for long."

"No, you don't have to apologize at all!" A welcoming hand was offered. "What's your name? I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Nervous chuckle. "Feliciano' means 'happy', 'lucky', or 'prosperous' in Italian."

DOKI DOKI! The thundering heart continued to drum against that trembling chest as the hand was accepted. "My name is K—" NO! QUICK! ANOTHER! AND FAST! "N-Nihon Honda."

Brown eyes widened. "'Nihon'? 'Sun Origin'...as in how you say 'Japan' in Japanese?"

"Yeah." A frown crossed the Asian's face. "What's wrong with that?"

Hands were immediately raised in a placating manner. "No! No! There's nothing wrong with that! In fact, it's incredible you were named after your country!" A smile graced his lips. "It's actually a really pretty name."

"V-Vargas-san?!" There was not even a smidgen of lies or flattery in those eyes...which flustered the sable all the more.

The addressed pouted. "No! No!" A hand abruptly slapped his back, its owner pouting. "Don't be so formal with me!"

Blush. "...Then how about Feli-kun?"

"That's fine!" The bright beaming outshone the sun, piercing ebon orbs unable to look away.

A twinkle shone in astute obsidian depths. "Okay then...Feli-kun."

"So wait..." The raven paid his utmost attention to the brunet as he began speaking once more, the latter's brow quirked. "...what are you doing in Italy Nihon?"

Black eyes dimmed somewhat as bangs lowered slightly over them. "...I came here to pursue someone."

"Pursue? What do you mean by that?" Surprise lit up in caramel hues.

"Well you see..." Those bangs only lowered more as the questioned continued to speak. "...I've lived in Japan for practically all my life...which is why I tried to speak Japanese to the people here, but only you understood or bothered to understand me."

Sheepish rubbing of the neck. "Well...I studied many languages since my master is a merchant who travels around a lot, Japanese being one of those languages."

"Sokka." A slow nod was given. "Anyways..." Back on topic "...I love everything about Japan; the morning sun, the fresh air, the breathtaking beauty of the innumerably varied landscapes, the diverse flora and fauna, the smell of the salty air surrounding the sea, the majestic mountains, the numerous ponds, the heavenly sunsets...absolutely everything." A fond smile spontaneously manifested. "But there is this one person...this one person I met who simply stole my heart and never gave it back...not that I want it returned." DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! "I fell madly in love with this one person for the absolute kindness h—they showed me no matter how unconditionally cold and rude I was being to them. This person bothered to save my life even though they had absolutely no reason to, nursing me back to health no matter how ungrateful I was at first. This person even disregarded their own health for my well-being." Red tinted his cheeks. "...And this person is the most beautiful person there ever was and will be. Their dazzling smiles can warm the coldest of hearts; they thawed mine."

A mouth hung wide open. "You must really love her then."

"N-NO! THIS PERSON IS A GUY—" OH CRAP! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

Hands clasped the stunned's shoulders. "So you're bisexual?" Shrug. "I am."

"N-No...I'm just gay." Redder than rubies!

A chuckle could be heard, Honda's head shooting up. "I thought you had a girlfriend when I first saw you given how handsome you are—" BOOM! "—and I'm shocked you don't have a boyfriend either." KABOOM!

"U-Uh well..." Tomatoes would be jealous with how crimson he was. "T-Truth be told, I've never been in a relationship before nor have I kissed anyone."

Shoulders were shaken. "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" It was a miracle upon miracles no one overheard that. Or any part of that conversation for the matter.

"You see..." Piercing ebon orbs suddenly fixated on the floor. "I actually secluded myself from others in the past and pushed those who tried to get near me away."

The implications of that statement were _not_ missed as limpid brown eyes popped out of their skull. "...This guy must be that special, huh?"

"...H-Hai." HEART THUNDERING! HE CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! "I-I must go back now! Sumimasen!" The raven turned, making to bolt...

...only for a hand to clasp onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait Nihon!" The addressed froze over as the owner of that hand went in front of him, determined brown staring into shell-shocked black. "Maybe you can come back to my place?" A brilliant grin crossed his features. "I can teach you some Italian and we can get to know each other better as friends!"

"W-Watashitachiha tomodachi?" This is just too good to be true...

...or so he thought. "Hai! Bokutachiha tomodachi!" Bright grin. "And you can meet my Clouded Leopard named—"

"Oh! I'm really really sorry! I really have to go!" Wiggling out of a stunned grip, Nihon freed himself, making to flee...

...only for what was to be said to stop him in his tracks once more. "Is there anything I can do to help you get the guy you love?"

"Ī-Īe!" For at least a moment. "S-Sayōnara Feli-kun!" The auburn watched as the sable all but ran out, vanishing deep into the marketplace.

There was nothing Vargas could do...or was there?

 _Be mine._

* * *

"Oh Kiku! I'm so happy! Sono così felice!"

After returning from shopping, Feliciano practically skipped all the way back to his cabin, oblivious to all the strange stares fixed on them the entire way. Setting down the groceries by the door, the guy squealed as he dashed to the bed, tackling the creature who had coincidentally been lying on that bed in a constricting hug, nuzzling ecstatically against soft fur.

That tight embrace only became tighter. "Oh Kiku! It was so incredible!" Stars had replaced eyes. "I met this guy while out today! Oh Kiku he's so handsome—even though he's three inches shorter than me but still! He looks really good in that kimono he was wearing though I bet he would look good in _anything!_ " Breathy sigh. "He was so nice to me and actually gave me the time of day unlike others who either wouldn't or just scoff at me!" Giggle. "Even though _I_ was the one to approach him since he was speaking Japanese and no one but me understood him." Even more nuzzling. "But his voice when he spoke his native language...it was so rich and smooth! It spreads just like butter!" Bright beaming. "Imagine how it would sound like when he speaks mine, that rich and smooth voice speaking Italian!" Squeal. "I'm so lucky to have met such an incredible guy Kiku!"

"Mrrroww!" Fondness shone in piercing ebon orbs, eyes radiating with pride. This has been worth it after all.

Furry cheeks were cupped. "Did you know he's from Japan too? Just like you?" The speaker did not notice the sudden stillness in his companion as he continued, a finger tapping a chin. "I wonder why I didn't see him before while I was in Japan? I had to travel all over the country with my master so I should have seen him at some point and a person like him is impossible to forget."

"..." OH SH—

Another sudden squeal rang out, cutting off yet another panicking train of thought as the person scratched feline ears. "Oh it doesn't matter! Nihon probably left before I came!" Nervous laughter. "Oh right, his name is Nihon Honda! It's such a pretty name for such a pretty and handsome and wonderful person!"

"R-RAR?!" Why was Kiku so flustered all of a sudden?!

However, the flustered state all but vanished as the grip suddenly loosened, bangs hiding now saddened brown eyes. "...But Nihon said he came to Italy for someone he loves, who had been so kind to him and warmed his heart." The melancholic morphed into a ball. "...He's already in love with someone...someone who is not me."

"..." How could the cat respond to that?! He could not say anything or else!

That person was closer than Feliciano thought after all.

* * *

"I'm so happy you want to learn my native language!"

By some miracle of miracles, Feliciano had another extremely rare day off. And by a miracle of miracles of miracles, he had met Nihon by pure chance—or was it?—at the marketplace once again during that extremely rare day off and became fast friends, getting to know each other quite well, becoming very close despite all the work Vargas had to do; they made so much time for each other. Kiku coincidentally was never present when Nihon came over though. Anyways, it was a few months later, the subject of a certain language finally brought up once more. This time however, the sable did not—or could not—refuse the auburn's offer to come back with him to his cabin for some Italian lessons. Having been inside so many times—yet never meeting the cat—Honda knew where to go, sitting on the couch beside his companion.

Faking a cough, the raven fought a losing battle to hide his intense blush as he looked away, flustered horribly. "W-Well, it's only fair; you know Japanese, but I don't know any Italian."

"Let's get started then!" For the next several hours, the European taught the Asian vocabulary, grammar, syntax, tenses, and more, the Japanese absorbing the information eagerly.

After those hours had passed... "Feli-kun, how do you say 'The person'?"

"La persona."

"I love?"

"Che amo."

"Has?"

"Ha."

"A?"

"Un."

"Name?"

"Nome."

"That?"

"Che."

"Means?"

"Significa."

"...Happy?" Gulp.

A mouth dropped open, the auburn's heart thundering in his chest. _La persona che amo ha un nome che significa_ —NO! HE MUST BE GETTING THIS ALL WRONG! "...Felice." Remember Nihon has a person he loves that _COULDN'T POSSIBLY_ be Feliciano...or so he thought.

"...I see." Why did disappointment color the raven's tone?

 _I wanted you to say 'Feliciano'._

* * *

"Sorry about earlier!"

Ever since the end of that lesson, the onyx had not been very happy, a straight line in place of a smile. How could he not get it?! Sensing his friend's discontent—yet not knowing the reason why somehow—the brunet all but dragged the sable out, offering to take him on a tour of the nearby city as an apology.

Of course, how could the raven _POSSIBLY_ stay mad at the hazel especially with that dazzling smile on said hazel's face?! The answer is...he can't. Not for even one second. "K-Kimi wa shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen!"

"Arigato Nihon!" The dazzling grin that was flashed outshone the sun, a heart nearly stopping at the sight; wow was it beautiful. The two continued to explore the streets of Florence, the Italian leading the way as he pointed out countless landmarks. A majestic bridge characterized by its three elegant arches and elaborate design suddenly came into view at that moment, the guide pointing at it as they passed by. "That's the Ponte Vecchio. It has been present since 996. However, it was destroyed twice in 1117 and 1333 respectively, but had been rebuilt again in 1345." A fond expression graced his features. "Thank goodness for that; I was horrified at each instance which destroyed this structure." He then chuckled. "The Ponte Vecchio used to host butchers in its stores but now hosts jewelers, art dealers, and souvenir sellers."

The listener was in awe. "...You're incredible Feli-kun. You're so smart."

"S-Smart?!" BOOM! "I wouldn't say that!" Even more flustered! "I-I'm really not that smart!" How uncharacteristic the guy was acting at that moment.

Smile. "Don't deny it Feli-kun." Smirk. "You are really smart. You are much smarter than you think."

"G-Grazie!" KABOOM! How uncharacteristic indeed. Quick! Need a diversion! The flow of people which entered the structure provided that, Vargas able to hide his utter nervousness behind a brilliant smile as he took a hold of the other's shoulder, pointing to where they were all going. "Let's go check out the souvenir shops within the Ponte Vecchio!"

It was the Asian's turn to be horribly flustered as a hand took hold of his wrist, dragging him inside. "H-Hai!"

* * *

"Sugoi..."

The insides of the bridge were not what you would expect of such a structure; instead of being simply beams, wires, screws, and whatnot...stores bustling with people of all ages and sizes all over the city predominated the interior. A certain pair was amongst them all, a certain Italian showing a certain Japanese around.

A certain display had caught that Japanese's eye, fixated on what it held. "Incredible..." Several swords bearing long silver blades originating from lengthy obsidian hilts were laid about, them resembling crucifixes in shape. A chin was scratched, the scratcher in deep thought. "These swords are drastically different from katanas, seeing as they have cross-guards—" His eyes flickered to the ends sticking from the beginning of the hilts "—and the blades are significantly longer, heavier, and straighter. Interesting."

"These are spadone, which means 'broadsword' in Italian." The raven snapped out of his stupor as his companion had appeared at his side, pointing. "Spadone are typically wielded with either both hands or half-handedly—in which one hand is on the handle and the other grips the middle of the blade in order to increase thrusting power—but can be used one-handedly too, just not as commonly."

Piercing ebon orbs widened. "You're pretty knowledgable with swords Feli-kun."

"I engage in fencing." Shoulders were shrugged as if that was no big deal at all.

Not everyone agreed on that; shock could not even begin to describe what flashed past the listener's features. "You fence?! As in swordplay?!"

"Yeah. I'm actually pretty good with a sword." A melancholic glint entered limpid brown eyes. "...I just don't like using it on people; I don't want to hurt anyone."

An ache clenched the Japanese's heart. "...I see." He couldn't stand to see the depressed look on his companion's face. "Do you want to spar with me some time later? We'll both be wearing protective gear and be using kendo sticks instead of actual blades. In that way, neither of us will get hurt." He smiled. "What do you think?"

"That's...a great idea!" The bright beaming was worth more than the most precious of stones to the raven. "I can't wait!" He grinned. "I'm pretty strong you know!"

The sable chuckled. "I can't wait to see." A loud grumbling abruptly rang through the air, its source flushing horribly at the sound. "S-Sumimasen!"

"It's fine! It's fine! Don't apologize!" Hands were held up in a placating gesture. Something suddenly caught his eye. "This should do!" He pointed to a stand that served fluffy layered desserts which appeared to be dipped in coffee.

Black eyes twinkled at the sight. "Arigato Feli-kun!" Rushing over as he pulled out his wallet, he fished out some coins without thinking—

"Matte!"—only for a hand to clasp onto his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. "As much as I want you to get something to eat too..." The currency was taken from the sable's grasp, replaced with that of another kind. "...you'll need Florentine Florins to do so, not yen."

It seemed as though the Asian had ignited on fire at that very moment. "S-Sumimasen!" He bowed in the very deepest of bows, drawing _a lot_ of unwanted attention. Not that he noticed. "I'm am truly, unimaginable sorry for making such a dishonorable erro—"

"Nihon! Nihon! Ochitsuku!" Those arms that suddenly wrapped around his waist did _nothing_ to calm the intended down, his heart rate only soaring as his face burst into the deepest of crimson. It was a wonder upon wonders such signs went unnoticed as two fingers went under a shaky chin, forcing black to meet brown. Feliciano pouted. "It's fine! You didn't know! Don't worry! I was never mad! I promise!" A sudden question lit up in his eyes, a head quirking to the side. "I'm curious as to how you were able to pay for groceries though..."

Oh crap. Oh crap! OH CRAP! OH SH— "Um-well-you see-um-well..."

"Oh don't sweat about it!" The raven snapped out of his incoherent mumbling at the hand clasping onto his shoulder, rapid pulse threatening to rupture vessels at such an action. "You said you lived in Japan almost all your life, right?"

A little too rapid nod. "H-Hai!"

"Then you must have accidentally got out yen because of that!" Brilliant beaming. "Force of habit as they say!"

Saved! Life saved! "Y-Yeah, t-that's i-it!" I wonder how his nose hadn't already sprouted into a tree? Realization suddenly dawned on him. "Feli-kun! You can't give me these Florentine Florins!" The currency was abruptly shoved back into the giver's hands. "I'll just eat when I get hom—" Many heads whipped around as they tried to find the source of that deafening growl.

"Nihon! Just take it! You must be _really_ hungry!" The currency was just as abruptly shoved back.

Only to be shoved back again. "No! I can't do that! It's not that bad—" People were starting to wonder where the lion was.

"No! Just get something to eat!" Shoved back.

And forth. "Īe! I can't do something like that to you!"

"Nihon! I feel bad! Just take it!" Back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Why was this scene oddly familiar?!

It seemed this fiasco would never end... "Cut it out lovebirds!" A temporary ceasefire was reached as the pair ceased for the time being, swiveling to a bypassing man who had decided to involve himself as he turned to the raven. "Just accept the money! There's no need to be such a modest girl!" _Girl?!_ The guy shrugged. "You have a pretty deep voice for a lady though." And then he was gone.

"You heard what he said!" The coins were once again shoved into the sable's palms, this time fingers curling over them, forcing them to close, a thudding muscle nearly breaking out of a chest at the gesture. "You don't need to be so modest!" A smirk suddenly crossed his face. "You're prettier than any girl I've ever seen though; you're such a pretty, handsome, and wonderful guy!"

It was the Asian's turn to admit defeat, him being _far_ too flustered to fight back any longer. "F-Feli-k-kun!" Boom. Boom! BOOM! KABOOM! "Alright, I'll do it!" Rushing over to the stand a little too fast, Honda made his purchase, rushing just as quickly back.

"Uh-uh-uh!" The wagging finger caused a spoon to freeze midair, stopping just before an opened jaw as obsidian flicked to hazel. "For giving you those Florentine Florins..." A hand flashed out, taking hold of that spoon. "...I get to feed you the tiramisu!"

MASS EXPLOSION! "F-F-e-e-l-l-i-i-k-k-u-u-n-n!" How did he not enter cardic arrest at that moment?!

"Come on! Open up!" Forcing the flustered's mouth back open, the brunet fed the coffee-flavored cake to the addressed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the explosion of rich flavors which greeted his mouth.

The sampler was in absolute bliss. "Delizioso!" Delicious indeed.

"Yoshi!" Bright beaming. "I'm glad my lesson is paying off!" Sheepish rubbing of the neck. "You're alright with having more, right?"

The Japan shrugged. "Of course." The spoon was abruptly snatched back, this time pointed at the Italian. "Have some too. You technically paid for this after all; it's only fair you had some."

"N-No! You're the one who's starvin—" Too late; the dessert had already been shoved in.

Smirk. "How is it Feli-kun?" Now who has upper hand?

"Oishī!" Even babies couldn't giggle as beautifully as the blithe did, smile rivaling—and overpowering—the sun. "This tastes so yummy!"

Who was Nihon kidding?! He could _never_ win when it comes to flustering the other more in most cases! "I-I'm glad!" SUPERNOVA!

The twain then fell into a steady cycle of feeding each other with the same spoon, sharing the same saliva as they continued eating the huge amount of tiramisu, brown and black refusing to break contact. With the continuously setting sun in the horizon, a golden light had been cast, some of its rays leaking in from the windows to shine on them both, casting a heavenly glow on the pair. The picturesque scene was _not_ missed on by those who passed.

"Lovebirds!"

"Get a room you two!"

"Let me have some of that!"

"Kiss already!"

"Muah muah muah!" One guy looked like he was making out with the air right in front of himself, groping at it. Yeah, we get the implications.

The eye contact was finally broken as the last crumb had vanished, both finally freed from that trance. Hazel hues widened as they registered the approaching dusk. "Uh oh! I have to get back now!" Feliciano rapidly turned. "Addio! Sayōnar—"

Those words died in his throat as his wrist was yanked, its owner pulled down to meet awaiting lips which drowned those sounds out. Pale hands subsequently moved to auburn locks, grabbing fistfuls of them as he deepened the kiss. Brown eyes had been wide open at first only to fall shut, joining black in being closed as he wrapped arms around a slim waist, heatedly returning the kiss.

"WOO!"

"YEAH!"

"YES!"

"About time the girl takes the incentive!"

Except neither of them were female. Not that anyone else knew as the pair broke apart, both panting as a single trail of saliva kept them connected. Brown eyes were wide once more. "...What about that person you were pursuing?"

"Well you see..." Red tinted the raven's cheeks. "I already met him. He is so kind and sweet and incredible..."

Brown eyes became saucers. "...But then why did you kiss me?"

"...I want to be with you." Blush. "...I've had feelings for you for quite some time."

A mouth dropped. "So you're choosing me over him?!"

"..." The response was not a verbal one; lips crashed into a gaping pair, seemingly conveying the message. Seemingly...

 _I'm not choosing anyone over him though._

* * *

"OH KIKU! I'M SO SO HAPPY! SO SO SO HAPPY!"

Once again, Feliciano was back in bed with his animal companion, heatedly snuggling in with him. It had been this way for months; the brunet would cuddle with the cat, excitedly telling him about the incredible day he had spent with a certain Japanese man, said cat's lips quirking up in what appeared to be a smirk as the blithe babbled on and on. But the screaming today was even louder and happier than ever before. I wonder why?

Another squeal left Vargas's lips. "Everything was so perfect!" Even more cuddling. "I don't know why Nihon was upset after that lesson, but I took him on a tour of Florence as an apology! We had so much fun and he wasn't even mad at me! He even agreed to more lessons!" Even more squealing. "And now we're dating Kiku! We're dating!" Tears of joy flew out. "I can't believe he chose me over that guy he was pursuing! ME!" The geysers gushed out faster. "I don't know what it is he sees in me, but I'm so happy! So happy Kiku!"

"Rrrr!" The creature seemed to beam with pride, head held up high. He then leaned up, rubbing his muzzle against warm lips...

...and the rubbing was returned. Happy hazel hues stared into piercing ebon orbs, the owner of the former letting out a content sigh. "Nihon said he'd be bringing some kendo equipment tomorrow so we can spar!" A cheek was cupped. "Would you like to watch Kiku?"

"..." Oh crap. Oh crap! Ignoring the surprised shriek as he bounded off the bed, the feline rushed over to the pad of paper which had been placed on a nearby desk for convenience, rapidly scratching out yet another message.

私はどこか別の場所でなければなりません。"'Watashi wa doko ka betsu no bashodenakereba narimasen.'...'I must be somewhere else.'" Pout. "Kiku!" Whine. "You're _never_ there when Nihon comes over!"

"..." OH CRAP! OH SH—

The pout only deepened further. "And just when I got my first ever boyfrien—" Realization dawned on him. "Kiku, could it be you're trying to find a mate?"

"..." Even a statue couldn't get stiller than him at that moment.

Mischievous smirk. "Am I right?" No response whatsoever. The smirk only grew wider. "Oh! So you're trying to find a female kitty to have kittens with?" Eyes widened as a finger tapped a chin. "But Clouded Leopards only live in Asia." His expression abruptly dropped. "You should have stayed behind after al—"

"RAR!" That roar cut off those depreciating words as the cat took another sheet, rapidly etching. それは言わないで！私は私の選択を後悔することはありません！

Eyes popped out of their skull as the characters were read. "'Sore wa iwanai de! Watashi wa watashi no sentaku o kōkai suru koto wa arimasen!'...'Don't say that! I will never regret my choice!'" Eyes popped out even further as 私は男性のみが好きです。was written. "'Watashi wa dansei nomi ga sukidesu.'...'I like only males.'"

"So you're gay?" Rapid nod. A wide grin graced his lips. "So we both like guys, huh?" A flirtatious smile suddenly crossed the guy's face. "Do you find me attractive?"

How had the cabin not gone out in an explosion of blood and guts at that very moment in time?! "R-RA!"

"Ah, I'm only kidding Kiku!" A breathy chuckle left the brunet's lips as a hand scratched furry ears. A finger returned to tapping a chin. "Well...there aren't many big cats in Italy...maybe you could try hooking up with a male Eurasian Lynx if one happens to come by?" Deeper and deeper into thought. "Since you wouldn't be able to have kittens anyway—HAHAHA! KIKU?! WHAT ARE YOU—HAHAHA!"

Enough with that foolishness! A tail had snaked behind an armpit, ruthlessly tickling it. "Hhhh!" Time to tickle Feliciano mercilessly!

"Oh yeah!" Revenge. Let's just say fingers found their way under the feline's front legs, tickling just as ruthlessly back.

The tail only moved faster at that. "RA!" For the next hour, the pair had engaged in an intense tickle fight until sleep overtook the auburn, holding the cat close to him.

"Purrrr!" Leaning close, the creature brushed his muzzle against slightly parted lips, black eyes gazing fondly into brown hidden behind closed lids.

 _I already found my mate._

* * *

SMASH!

CLASH!

Wood on wood. Rapid movements that could be barely caught by the naked eye. Fancy footwork which could not hope to be imitated by a novice. Feliciano and Nihon were sparring, shinai in hand as both were donned in full-out protective gear that the latter had brought. Huh, it was just as the raven had said. Anyways, the brunet swiftly moved to the side, evading a downward swipe before throwing himself forward, repeatedly jabbing at his opponent who quickly sidestepped each attempt before leaping ahead, delivering a crescent slash downward that was immediately blocked by the opposing bar, pushed back. The two were neck and neck, neither able to gain an advantage at all; every time there seemed to be an opening in the other, it was quickly shut off in skillful defense followed by instantaneous retaliation which was in turn blocked and so on and so on. Wash. Rinse. Repeat.

DING! "Time's up!" The sticks were dropped at that exact moment as the protective gear was shed, both contenders panting harshly.

"Subarashii Feli-kun." A smile managed to make its way onto the Asian's face despite the deep breaths he was taking slightly inhibiting his speech. "Kimi wa hontōni yoidesu—"

His voice caught in his throat as a warm body collided into him, slender arms lifting him into the air as he was repeatedly spun in circles. "ARIGATO NIHON!" The brunet beamed as he only increased the intensity of his centrifugal motion, having recovered much faster than his companion had. "OMAE MO HONTŌNI YOIDESU! SORE WA HIJŌ NI TANOSHIKATTADESU!" Burst into the most infernal of flames. They may be evenly-matched with it comes to swordplay, but when it comes to flustering the other...there is no competition in that department. None at all. Not even close. Not by a long shot. For the most part.

"D-Dōitashimashite Feli-kun." Blushing heavily. Way too heavily.

Giggling, the auburn reached into the magical space all anime characters have, an exquisite bouquet of utmost grandeur popping out from behind his back. "Tada!"

"Y-You got me chrysanthemums?!" That's right! The bouquet was full of chrysanthemums of the richest crimson!

Rapid nod. "Hai!" Giggle. "To show my love!" The addressed was then pulled into a searing kiss which knocked the breath from his lungs more than the rapid spinning had done, his face more red than what any amount of physical exertion could cause.

"A-Arigato F-Feli-k-kun!" BOOM! BOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

A happy sigh left the blithe's lips as he finally ceased, brown staring into black. "You know, I have a male Clouded Leopard named Kiku which of course means 'chrysanthemum' in Japanese. Anyways, we met during my stay in Japan and hit it off after a rough start!" Nostalgic smile. "I tried to release him after a month since he had healed yet was very sad to do so and wept horribly after he went off only for him to come back an hour later!" Fond sigh. "We became closer and closer during the next four months to the point we were best of friends but then I had to leave!" Those arms tightened around the frame encased between them. "Oh Nihon! I was so miserable! I thought I would never see him again!" Only tighter. "I could barely plaster a smile on my face in order to avoid being thrown overboard!" Even tighter. "I was so, so miserable!"

"Feli-kun..." Thumbs wiped away at tears that had begun to form.

However, said tears instantly vanished as bright beaming took hold. "But then I heard scratching at the door much like the other time and just like then, Kiku was at the door!" Squeal. "I don't know how he got all the way from Japan to Italy but that doesn't matter!" Another spin. "Kiku chose me over Japan and has been living with me for months!"

"That's incredible..." A brow abruptly quirked. "How did you know that Clouded Leopard is Kiku though?"

A jovial laugh rang out. "Well, I highly doubt there are any other Clouded Leopards that are black all over and have bodies five feet long." Piercing ebon orbs widened as his cheeks were cupped, brought close to hazel. "But his most memorable feature is his black eyes...which look so much like yours." Realization dawned on him. "They look _exactly_ like yours! I wonder why?"

"M-Maybe it's just a coincidence?!" This is not good! Not good at all!

Shrug. "Maybe." A finger tapped a chin. "Though now that I think about it, you and Kiku have _incredibly_ similar backstories what with you both having been saved by someone, warming up to them, becoming really close, and leaving Japan for Italy in pursuit of them who both so happen to be guys." Brows scrunched. "Kiku did so because of me while you did so with someone I don't kno—"

"S-Sumimasen Feli-kun!" Oh crap! He's getting _way_ too close! _Way_ too close for even the tiniest shred of comfort! Must divert his attention! And fast! Honda wiggled from Vargas's grasp, gone one moment and returning with what appeared to be a bag of groceries containing ingredients not native to the Mediterranean country in hand. Explosion! "I want to try making a dish comprised of both Japanese and Italian elements!" KABOOM!

Eyes lit up. "Oh! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" The brunet took the sack from the raven, placing it on the countertop. "After we wash up though!" Right before he disappeared around the corner, Feliciano peeked back in. "Want to take a bath together?"

"T-Take a bath together?!" Oh no. Not that. Please not that. If the Asian took even one look at the European's naked form with how he currently is, eyes drifting down to not-so-innocent places, he would die immediately! The answer was obvious. "N-No thanks!"

Shrug. "Okay." And then he was gone.

"Whew." Who knows what kind of disaster would have occurred if he had accepted that all too tempting offer?

No one knows.

* * *

"Fantastico!"

"Subarashii..."

Golden strands smothered in crimson sauce topped with savory meats, long strips and more of that savory meat coated in a white condiment, fulvous strings sprinkled with fish, fungi, and vegetables in addition to tawny threads containing black herbs and enoki...two plates of each sat steaming on the dining table, the fragrant aromas wafting throughout the kitchen.

Drool slipped from the brunet's lips. "Oh the spaghetti and Fettuccine Alfredo and everything all look so delicious!"

"Indeed." The raven chuckled. Piercing ebon orbs glanced at the last two dishes. "What should we call these?" He gestured to the fourth, scratching his chin with his other hand. "Based on its contents...why don't we call this one 'hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti'?"

Bing! Bing! "That sounds _incredible_ Nihon!" Vargas eagerly pointed to the third, jumping up and down in excitement. "How about 'mushroom tuna pasta' for this one?!"

"Sounds great, Feli-kun." Fond smile.

The two proceeded to take their seats, hands clasped above their food. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Both subsequently dug in, forks full of stands placed into their mouths.

One of them was starting to melt. "Mio Dio!" Said person looked as though he had just ascended to heaven. "This is so good!"

"This is absolutely delicious." Those words left the Japanese's lips as he took another bite of the Fettuccine Alfredo. "This must be what Gods eat."

Blissful sigh. "Yeah..."

"Uh, Feli-kun?" Limpid brown eyes snapped out of their state of euphoria, meeting piercing ebon orbs whose owner was holding up some strands of a hybrid platter. "Would you like to try the hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti? The hijiki and shiitake are both full of fiber and umami."

Bright beaming. "Of course!" Slurping up the rest of the spagetti and Fettuccine Alfredo in practically one gulp, he dug his utensils into the aforementioned dish, eyes widening as the favors hit his tongue. "Delizioso!" Eyes rolling to the back of his head. "The MSG is a really nice touch!"

"I would say the fusion of our culture's dishes worked out nicely." The Asian rested his chin on his palm, gazing into the Italian's eyes.

Rapid nod. "Sì!" And the guy proceeded to inhale the rest of his meal, his plates empty in a flash. Of course, Feliciano had not noticed, the shock flashing across his face upon realizing no more pasta was flowing into his mouth giving that away. "Aww!" And of course, a certain someone could not stand to see him sad.

"Here Feli-kun." A dish was pushed forward, limpid brown eyes widening at the sight. "You can have my spaghetti."

Uncertainty swirled in hazel hues. "Are you sure Nihon?! That's yours!"

"It's alright." Reassuring smile. "You seem to love pasta so much so it's only fair you should have more."

A lightbulb suddenly went on in the auburn's head. "I have an idea! Let's share!" Not leaving room for objection, the brunet suddenly snatched the sable's wrist, the fork held in that hand leaving with some of the strands. Grinning, the blithe did the same, placing some of the stands in his mouth. "There!"

"A-Arigato." And then both continued to eat in relative peace, the pasta in the plate diminishing in amount by the moment...until there was only a small bit left. Both had coincidentally taken hold of that small bit, taking bite after bite of each end until the remaining string was reduced to almost nothing, the pair's lips only a few inches away. Let me guess, one of the ends will be snapped right about now, right? "Aww screw this." Grabbing the other's cheeks, the raven brought their lips together, sharing a heated kiss. I guess not.

A happy sigh left the blithe's lips as they broke apart, the brunet resting their foreheads together. "That was such a nice way to end such a nice dinner." A wide grin graced his face. "Thank you so much for coming over Nihon. That sparring session and us cooking and eating together was so much fun!"

"No problem." A warm smile was given in response.

The wide grin abruptly morphed into a pout, the auburn huffing as he rested his chin in one hand. "If only Kiku was here..." He hummed. "You know, I noticed something _really_ strange."

"W-What is it?" Gulp.

Another huff. "Whenever Nihon's here, Kiku isn't and whenever Kiku's here, Nihon isn't...that's what I've noticed." That pout morphed into a frown. "Apparently Kiku is trying to find a male mate and has been away doing so...but somehow that happens only when I'm with you." A hand swept over eyes. "I wonder why?"

"M-Maybe it's just a coincidence?" Please buy that! PLEASE BUY THAT!

The dejected shrugged. "Maybe." The hand returned to his chin. "I just wish you both could meet; you both have so much in common and would be great friends!" A sudden thought popped into the hazel's mind, a smirk forming on his face as he looked at the Japanese, snickering mischievously. "Imagine if Nihon had cat ears and a tail like Kiku's..."

The mentioned took a step back in shock. "E-Excuse me?!" Full-body flush.

"Kawaii."

"Īe."

"Kawaii!"

"Īe!"

"KAWAII!"

"ĪE!"

"Seriously, you'd be really cute!" Feliciano beamed. "I can just imagine that flicking tail and those soft ears which show how you feel..." Giggle. "SO CUTE!" The pout was all too quick to return though. "That's all the more reason I _really_ want you both to meet!"

A shaky hand was placed on the sullen's shoulder, another quivering one lowering a chin to make brown meet black. "J-Just how happy would that make you?"

"That would make me _extremely_ happy." Brown bore straight into black. "More happy than I could ever possibly describe."

"I see..." So that was it, huh?

Oh. Crap.

* * *

"Nihon, I've got something _wonderful_ to show you!"

A spring in the step. Jolly laughter. Prancing which could rival a deer. Feliciano exhibited all those behaviors as he had taken a certain Asian by the wrist, literally dragging him toward his cabin while doing all three. Huh, I wonder what could have made Vargas so happy? Just what could it be?

That bright beaming could blind even blind people. "Oh Nihon! Kiku told me in writing—he can scratch out messages in kanji by the way which is how he told me his name—that he would be staying during your visit today so you two could meet!" Content sigh. "It's a dream come true!"

"I see..." This just might be worth it after all.

Kissy noises were made, both hands acting as beacons. "Kiku! Come here!" He looked away for one second, the cat walking up to the brunet in the next.

"Rar!" The feline leaned into the hand scratching his ears, purring contently.

However, a certain someone had vanished. "Nihon?! Where are you?!" The mentioned was nowhere to be seen...until the auburn turned once more.

"Hai Feli-kun?" The addressed was back...

...but someone else had disappeared this time around. "Kiku?! Where did you go?!"

"Mrrroww!" And the creature had returned—

—once again at the expense of the raven. "Nihon?!" A foot stomped onto the ground as lips formed into a frown. "How are you supposed to meet Kiku if you keep on hiding each time Kiku comes out?!"

"Sumimasen!" The voice seemed to come out of nowhere as the beast dashed off behind the cabin, the owner of that voice appearing from behind once more.

A deep bow was offered. "I-I was just a bit scared!" Sure.

"Oh that's fine!" A nod of understanding was given. "Being face-to-face with a Clouded Leopard that large can be pretty intimidating!" Bright beaming. "But Kiku is a real sweetheart; he won't bite!"

Gulp. "T-Then I'll be meeting him!" Running off, Honda went behind the cabin as well.

"Konnichiwa, Nihon desu."

"Ra!"

"It is my greatest honor to meet such a being Feli-kun gave nothing but praise to."

"Rrrr!"

"You really are a nice cat."

"Purrrrrr!"

The auburn squealed. "I'm joining you guys!"

"N-Nani?!" Uh oh...

After what sounded like something hurriedly speeding away sounded, Feliciano had managed to join the pair...only for one to be missing. "Hey, where's Kiku?!"

"Uh-uh—" Quick! Black eyes frantically flicked to the soil right beside his feet, pointing one finger at it a little too quickly. "P-Please read the ground." 私たちは一緒にプレーをすることに決めました。 was displayed.

And read he did. "'Watashitachiha issho ni purē o suru koto ni kimemashita.'...'We have decided to play together.'" A wide grin graced his features. "Which game? Which game?!"

"Hide-and-seek." Shrug. "The seeker must catch the hiders after finding them in order to win though." There, this works out for everyone. Absolutely. Everyone.

Or so he thought. "How cool!" A little push was given. "I'll be the seeker! I'll count from ten and you have to hide yourself by then!" He cupped his mouth. "Kiku! You have to come back! You can't have an unfair advantage!" OH CRAP!

"I-I'll get him! J-Just please close your eyes!" And then Nihon ran off...

...and what sounded like metal jingling came closer and closer seconds later. "Ra!"

"Okay!" Having had his eyes shut already as per the sable's request, the auburn turned, covering his already closed lids as he began counting down, paws and feet kicking up the decayed leaves of the forest floor resounding as he did so. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...ready or not, here I come!"

And he took off.

* * *

"Kiku? Nihon? Where are you?"

For hours upon hours Feliciano had been chasing both, hot on pursuit of the pair. A really strange thing happened though; whenever he spotted Nihon, Nihon would just vanish and Kiku would be hiding nearby. Of course, he would then go after Kiku only for Kiku to disappear and for Nihon to be close by. Just how was this happening?! Was it mere coincidence or were his eyes playing tricks on him?! Or was he just going insane?!

When was this going to end?! "Ah ha!" Spotting a swishing tail, Vargas had found one of his targets once more, smirking at the sight. "Kiku! Come here!"

"RA!" Oh crap! Bolting, the feline sped off...

...only for the brunet to follow close behind. My god! Since when could humans run as fast—or faster—than Clouded Leopards?! "Come here my pretty kitty!" Kissy noises.

"RRRR!" The cat leapt, disappearing into the branches of a nearby tree.

Maybe Kiku could escape at last, right? "Oh no you don't!" Jumping onto the offshoot closest to the ground, Feliciano followed him up...only to find nothing. "Kiku? Kiku?! Where did you go?!" Kiku was not on any of the higher branches. Or any of the nearby ones. And none of the branches had rustled indicating that Kiku moved onto other branches or back to the forest floor, no thuds audible either. It was as though he had vanished, a dragonfly which bore piercing ebon orbs the only animal visible above and around the guy. Finally giving up his vain search, the auburn climbed back down, head hung as tears filled his eyes. "Oh...did Kiku finally decide to leave me for good? He just disappeared on me without a single trace; he has never done that before!" Streams poured down. "Kiku really must have decided to leav—"

"I won't _ever_ leave you Feli-kun." Brown eyes widened as lithe arms snaked around his waist from behind.

The addressed whirled around, brown meeting black. "Ciao Nihon!" Realization suddenly dawned on him, the brunet instantly returning the embrace without intention of letting go. "Ha! I caught you!"

"I-I beg your pardon?!" Pale skin swiftly turned red. "I came to you, not the other way around!" Even more flustered.

Smirk. "I have you in my arms now, so that means I caught you!" Chuckle. "Oh Nihon!" Leaning in, the hazel seized pouting lips in his own, kissing deeply. His lover was covered in a full-body flush as they pulled apart, crimson all over. All traces of the pout were gone.

"I guess you captured me." And his heart. "Feli-kun..." DOKI! DOKI! "...you know I really love you, right?"

Fond smile. "I have no idea why...but yes." A cheek was cupped. "I really love you too."

"Feli-kun..." He brought his head up, pecking the taller on the lips.

As the raven had done so, a glint caught the brunet's attention. "Nihon, why do you have Kiku's collar around your neck?" Familiar scarlet silk bands hung around Honda like a necklace, the familiar platnium badge reflecting the light filtering from the canopy high above.

"Uh-well-you see—" OH CRAP! OH SH—MUST THINK OF AN EXCUSE AND QUICK! "I-I found this on the ground and picked it up!"

Arms were crossed. "Kiku has never dropped his collar before which means..." Mischievous chuckle. "You must have found Kiku!" A pout promptly appeared. "Why didn't you bring him with you?!"

"W-Well, you're the seeker not me!" Just how far can one dig themselves?

 _Far_ too deep. "Please bring Kiku over! I thought he ran away!"

"H-Hai!" _Far_ too deep indeed.

Moments later... "Mrrroww!" ...Kiku returned with his collar around his neck, tackling Vargas onto the ground.

"Oh Kiku! I caught you!" Arms wrapped around a furry neck, cheeks rubbed together. "Don't scare me like that again, okay?!"

He would _never_. "Ra." A nod was given.

"Hey, where's Nihon?!" Oh crap!

One moment the cat vanished and the next the raven appeared, bowing deeply. "S-Sumimasen!"

"Hey, where's Kiku?!" OH CRAP!

One moment the raven vanished and the next the cat had appeared, bowing deeply as well. "R-Ra!"

"Hey, where's Nihon?!" OH SH—

One moment the cat vanished and the next the raven appeared, bowing deeply. Once again. "S-Sumimasen!"

"Kiku?!"

"Ra!"

"Nihon?!"

"Hai!"

"Kiku?!"

"Ra!"

"Nihon?!"

"Hai!"

A brown brow quirked. "What happened to your kimono?"

"Uh-Uh..." WHAT THE HECK?!

Giggle. "You look really good in just a hadajuban and koshimaki though!" The speaker suddenly sighed. "Where's Kiku?"

"S-S-S-SUMIMASEN!" How dishonorable! How completely and utterly dishonorable!

Nihon all but fled, Kiku running straight back. "R-RA!"

"Why are you wearing Nihon's kimono, Kiku?" Another brow was quirked. "And where's Nihon?"

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! "RRAAAA!" The feline bolted.

And Nihon came back with all his attire on this time. Thank goodness. "H-HAI?!"

"Hey, where's Kiku?" AAAAHHHH!

 _Hours of asking where either Nihon or Kiku went and hours of either one popping from behind the trees and running behind them later..._

"Nihon, where are you?!" WHAT'S HAPPENING?!

A certain Asian came wobbling over god knows how many times, shaky on his feet. "H-Hai—" Sudden collapse.

"Nihon?!" Feliciano immediately rushed over, placing a black head of hair on his lap, gently shaking the still form. "Doushita Nihon?!"

Lids scrunched before slowly opening, black eyes taking in the sight of concerned brown staring back. Hmm...the light that filtered in from the canopy made Feliciano appear to be an angel with that halo around his head...yes, an angel. "Nothing's wrong Feli-kun." A fond smile graced his lips; he was in the lap of an angel. This made everything worth it.

"Hey, where's Kiku?!" Did it?

Did it?! "NANITE KOTODA!"

Oh my god indeed.

* * *

"Oh Nihon! Nihon! I've got something I must show you!"

It was months since then. During that time, Nihon moved in with Feliciano—where _did_ he live before anyways?! That's beside the point; all that matters is that the two now live together. They now live in the same space. They now cook all their meals together. They now share possessions. They now sleep in the same bed. And yes, they lived with Kiku too with him and Nihon getting along well. So what if Feliciano had yet to see them actually standing side-by-side or even them being in the same room? That doesn't matter! In fact, neither seemed to mind getting off the bed and letting the other take over when the brunet so much as called their name.

Honda had been flipping through several pages while sitting on the couch of the living room when Vargas barged in, a wide grin on his face. The book was immediately set down as the sable stood, walking up to his boyfriend. "What is it Feli-kun?"

"I found this amazing place Nihon!" The shorter was immediately taken into warm arms, whirled around for several spins before being placed back down, lips heatedly crashing into his own.

The raven chuckled as they broke apart, carding his fingers through caramel strands. "Where is it?"

"Let me show you!" A wrist was snatched, the snatcher dragging the other towards the door...only to pause, glancing back. "Wait, we should bring Kiku too—"

NO! NOT THAT! "Kore o mitekudasai Feli-kun." The Japanese interrupted the Italian as he reached into his pocket, taking out a note. "Kiku told me to give this to you." That note was then deposited into the brunet's free hand, 私は外出します 。read.

"'Watashi wa gaishutsu shimasu.'...'I will go out.'" Shrug. "Okay." The note was returned. "I hope Kiku can find a mate soon! I would _love_ to meet him!"

 _Just look in a mirror._

* * *

"Here we are!"

Night had fallen in the meadow the pair had arrived in, the sight that greeted them absolutely splendid; golden dots floated about above a giant patch of innumerable blossoms of all shapes, sizes, kinds, and colors spread across the verdant land, rivaling the exquisite clear night sky overlooking all. It was like the two had stepped into a fairy tale.

It was like his feet had a mind of their own as Nihon took several steps forward, enchanted by the ethereal scenery as black eyes took in the magical space. "Subarashii Feli-kun. Subarashii. Kore wa totemo utsukushīdesu."

"Yeah, it's very beautiful." A happy sigh left his lips. "You know, I originally brought you here to show you all the flowers...but the fireflies and stars make everything so much better!"

Chuckle. "Yes, yes it does." An abrupt compulsion overcame the Japanese as he took one of his companion's hands in his own, turning to directly face the field. "Ikimashou!"

"Hai!" And the pair took off together, running across the meadow hand-in-hand, laughing all the way. It was a miracle upon miracles none of the flowers were trampled. But it was an even greater miracle that none were smothered into oblivion as Feliciano was pushed onto the ground, Nihon occupying the patch right beside him. The two proceeded to rest their heads in their arms, staring at the floating fireflies and the twinkling night sky above. The brunet giggled. "The stars are so pretty!"

Lips quirked up. "There is something _far_ more beautiful than the innumerable stars on a clear night sky though, or should I say 'someone'?"

"Really?! Who?!" Confusion floated in hazel hues.

The raven smirked. "Kimi." Brown eyes widened in shock as their owner was suddenly pounced, lips heatedly covering his own. Those same brown eyes were quick to shut slowly as the kiss was just as heatedly returned, hands clutching onto the silk of the kimono as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss as he parted his legs, allowing his partner better access as mouths opened, tongues snaking out into each other's caverns, exploring and tasting every inch while battling for dominance as hands roamed each other's frames, bodies pressed close together. Once the demand for oxygen became too great, the two broke apart, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Wow..." Feliciano breathed, nuzzling into Nihon's neck. "You're so much more beautiful than all the stars and everything else combined!"

BOOM! "A-Arigato gozaimasu Feli-kun!" Honda was about to blow up. "W-Watashi wa hontōni kimi no osejino kotoba ni kansha shimasu!" KABOOM!

The addressed quirked a brow. "Eh? Flattering?" He pouted. "I meant everything I said you know!"

"Y-You're welcome!" Just how flustered could the Italian make him?! Don't answer that question.

A flash of light suddenly caught in limpid brown eyes, their possessor pointing toward the source which flew high above. "Oh look! It's a shooting star!"

"It is indeed." The sable nodded as he spotted it as well. "Let us make a wish each on it."

Bright beaming. "Yeah! Let's do it at the same time!" In three...two...one.

"Watashi wa eien ni Feli-kun to issho ni itaidesu!"

"Io voglio stare con sempre Nihon!"

Two sets of mouths simultaneously dropped as the pair stared at each other, absolutely stunned. Different languages, same sentences—barring the names of course.

"You want to be with me forever Nihon?!"

"You want to be with me forever Feli-kun?!"

The answer to both is obvious. Feliciano cleared his throat, red igniting his cheeks. "Sì Nihon." The red only got redder as he continued. "Ti amo Nihon!"

"Hai." It was the other's turn, that other equally as red. Or even worse off. "Aishiteru Feli-kun!"

An ecstatic squeal pierced the air as the brunet pounced, tackling the raven into a tight, constricting embrace. "GRAZIE! GRAZIE! TI AMO! TI AM—"

"RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Trouble in paradise! TROUBLE! What tore from the nearby bushes seemed to come straight from a nightmare; a humongous Marsican Brown Bear soared towards the two, gigantic canines bared as deadly claws that appeared more than ready to tear flesh apart flew forward.

Feliciano's heart stopped, that paralyzed muscle restarting a few seconds later, beating in hyperdrive as its owner bolted straight up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! P-PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Tears came to his eyes. "I-I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'll protect you Feli-kun!" Getting back on his feet in an instant, Nihon picked up a branch which had been lying nearby, leaping in front of the ursine. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PRECIOUS IRREPLACEABLE LOVER!" Wielding that stick like a katana, the Japanese sped forward, striking the bear in the muzzle. Angered, the beast grew tunnel vision, singling out Honda as it roared once more, throwing razor-sharp talons at its target...which were effortlessly dodged, the makeshift weapon dealing far more damage than the flashing hooks and teeth as each attempt was easily evaded, poundings with the stick striking flesh in retaliation each time in addition to straight line kicks. The raven then bounded back, swiftly untying his kimono before opening it up, stretching it above his head. "GO AWAY!" Making yourself appear as big as possible is effective in scaring many predatory animals after all.

Those tears had yet to cease to pour, only flowing faster. "N-Niho—"

"RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A second Marsican Brown Bear manifested from the foliage, its sights set on easy pickings...which it determined to be a certain Italian. Oh crap! There were no other sticks nearby; he could not wield any like a sword and had none in his possession!

A lean 5'8" human who was petrified beyond belief and was completely unarmed versus a ginormous predator who had dagger-like teeth, razor-sharp talons, and a huge frame packed with powerful muscles: who would win in a fight? Not the defenseless human for sure. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" What Vargas saw next caused a mouth to drop into oblivion, brown eyes cannoning from his skull; he took witness as a jaw replaced a mouth, claws replaced nails, paws replaced hands and feet, and fur of the blackest stormiest night replaced pale skin...all happening faster than the blink of an eye. An obsidian whirlwind overtook the would-be attacker, claws and canines flashing in rapid succession at the speed of light. The bear stood no chance; not only could its own claws not even brush the feline's fur, it was rendered completely immobile as the tornado continued to tear at it, only stopping as it made to flee, tail between its legs.

Seeing what happened to the second, the first wanted nothing to do with that. "Nnnnn! Nnnnn! Nnnnn!" Whimpering like a frightened puppy, it ran away like one, not slowing or turning back for even one second. Black eyes that held nothing but coldness within their depths stared on, not a single trace of warmth in them as they stared after the cowering, disappearing frame.

"Nihon...or are you Kiku?" Piercing ebon orbs snapped wide, panic setting in as claws and not hands greeted his vision, a furry snout in his line of sight. Ears perked up as footsteps could be heard approaching, eyes taking in a certain brunet who was walking towards him, brown eyes blown out in disbelief. "Is this even possible?"

No. No! NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! "R-RA!" The Clouded Leopard made to bolt—

"MATTE! ASPETTA!"—only for a weight to launch onto his back, arms wrapped in a vice grip around his feline frame. "Don't go! Don't run away! Please don't leave me! PLEASE!"

Of course, the Japanese could not deny his beloved. Not even in a situation like this. "...Feli-kun." Lips did not move.

"So it's really you Nihon—or Kiku, whichever it is?" The crimson silk collar bearing that special badge banished any possible doubt. He disembarked the quadruped's back, taking furry cheeks in his hands. "Are you Nihon...or are you Kiku?"

Black was unable to meet brown. "...'Kiku' is my real first name and 'Honda' is my real last name."

"So it's 'Kiku Honda'?" Reluctant nod.

A tail drooped as ears did the same. "I called myself 'Nihon' for two reasons, the first being because I already gave you 'Kiku' and I didn't want to tell you my real name in fear of you discovering me, as unlikely as it was." A head shook. "But yes...I'm the same creature you saved back then." Shaky sigh. "Truth be told, I'm not a Clouded Leopard; I simply took on the form of one and since you first saw me as one, I had to remain as one around you."

"Then what are you?" Brown eyes widened.

A hung head slightly lifted up. "...An Obake, a subcategory of Yōkai which are supernatural creatures of Japanese Shinto myth. Obake are beings that can take on any shape, from an inanimate household object to the most ravenous of beasts. However, despite that, Obake can be of various species, possessing various base forms; cat, dog, monkey, even human are just some of them." Steel suddenly sharpened those previously desolate black eyes. "Me being an Obake was the reason I was bloody and injured that night so long ago." Piercing ebon orbs froze over as a growl tore from his throat. "Obake have long been hated and discriminated against in Japan; people are afraid of our ability to transform and persecuted us for it. They hunted us down, reducing our numbers for no goddamned reason other than irrational fear. I'm one of the last remaining."

"No way..." A horrified gasp escaped the listener's mouth.

But the horrors did not end there. "I secluded myself from humans to avoid being caught and never even tried to attack those who pursued me; I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to myself after all." Black eyes narrowed. "But that day...a hunter had used special charms to find me...and unleashed a pack of the most vicious hunting dogs." Snarl. "There was nothing I could do; the heavy rain made turning into anything small horribly ineffective and made turning into even a falcon dangerous at the risk of being devoured midair as the torrential rain beating down and drenching my feathers would slow down my flight. Even fighting back was futile; I was far outnumbered by bloodthirsty hounds who were trained relentlessly from the day they were born to kill Obake." Hackles were raised. "The only reason they didn't outright kill me is because I played dead; I was so convincing they lost interest, leaving me mangled and mauled." Those hardened hues subsequently softened. "And that's when you found me."

"I-I'm so sorry Kiku!" The tears that poured from desolate brown eyes shocked the metamorphose to no bounds; just why was he crying?! "You suffered so much so unfairly! You didn't deserve any of that!" The streams formed a puddle in the grass. "You deserve so much better than what has been allotted to you!" The puddle got larger and larger. "You must have wished someone else found you so you could receive better care—"

"No." Piercing ebon orbs narrowed. "Anyone else would have either just left me to bleed out in the rain or finish the deed themselves...but you saved me, taking me into your home. You took care of me despite me being so cold towards you. You treated my wounds even at the risk of being attacked. You spent almost all of your money on herbs so I wouldn't get infections although you had almost none. You gave me all the food that was meant for you even though you could barely feed yourself, allowing yourself to grow hungry for my sake. Yet through it all, you never resented me; you smiled through my coldness, you changed my bandages without an ounce of fear, you gave me that medicine no matter how much I tried to scare you off, you fed me without complaint. Not only that, the only reason you wanted me to go was because you thought I would be happier in nature...but that wasn't true." Red could be seen in fuzzy cheeks. "I couldn't bear to be away from you for even one second, rushing back to you despite the downpour soaking me to the very bone. I just couldn't bear it." Crimson ignited the confessor's face. "Every moment I spent with you is the happiest in my 3283 years of existence."

A mouth dropped. "You're 3283 years old?!"

"Yes." Nod. "Although I physically stopped aging at 20, so I'm technically only one year older than you...for now." Obsidian eyes became as hard as diamond once more. "I've been around for 3283 years and I have seen many kinds of people even though I had never left Japan before until just recently; some who had to kick down others around them to feel good about themselves, some who were just plain jerks, some who were utter psychopaths and sociopaths, those who seemed kind but always had ulterior motives, some who were actually kind but would run away at the first sign of trouble, some who were purely innocent be horribly corrupted into terrifying monsters...so many. These people are present everywhere. And even if there was a person not like the above, they would never have accepted me in my true form; there's a reason I've been hunted down for so long. But you..." Fuzzy cheeks gently rubbed against the brunet's own as obsidian softened once more. "...you are so different. You felt compassion for me even when I was nothing more than a wounded beast who needed help to you. You went so far to help me even when I showed only spite and coldness towards you. You were willing to let me go when you thought it would make me happy. You were more than happy to let me stay despite having no reason to—or even have taken me in in the first place. You are a truly special person Feli-kun. Your never-ending and intense warmth thawed my cold heart." He then bowed down into the very deepest of bows. "I am eternally sorry for how I treated you and forever grateful for your unconditional kindness."

Hands were held up in a placating manner. "It's fine, it's fine Kiku! After all that has happened to you, it's no wonder you didn't trust me at first; with all that's happened to you, it's only fair you despised humans and I'm human!"

"But you're so much different from them." The shifter shook his head. A blush spontaneously burned through his face. "You should have realized this by now...but you're the person I was talking about as Nihon; I fell madly in love with you. You stole my heart and never gave it back...and I never want it back. You sacrificed so much for me even though you had no reason to...yet were still so kind throughout it all, your warm smile melting my frozen heart." He gulped. "...You're the one I left Japan for."

Hazel hues were unable to close. "But you love your country so much..." Realization suddenly dawned on him. "That's why you chose 'Nihon'; it's because you love Japan that much, right?"

"...Yes." A single nod was given. "In fact, that's the second reason. But..." A head shook. "...I love you far more." Eyes demurely turned away. "Every quality about Japan I love...is completely overshadowed by every quality I love about you. Completely and absolutely."

A mouth could not shut. "Kiku..." Question marks suddenly floated in caramel depths. "How did you get from Japan to Italy anyways?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _The choice was obvious._

 _The Clouded Leopard had vanished, a dragonfly bearing piercing ebon orbs in his place, four durable and powerful wings swiftly taking the insect in the direction the caravan had traveled._

 _After several minutes of flying, large compound eyes caught sight of a certain wagon parked in front of a certain boat, catching sight of a certain someone unloading his stuff into the vessel. A bright smile was on his face...but not in his eyes._

 _'Vargas-san...' Sadness filled the darner's eyes at the sight of the utter misery swirling within hazel hues._

 _Obsidian depths watched as the last of the cargo had been packed, their owner the last to board the vessel. Two sets of wings were on the move once more. 'I'm coming Vargas-san!' The bug zipped ahead, landing onto the railing of the deck within seconds. He turned upon stopping, gazing at his homeland for possibly the last time. 'Sayōnara Nihon._ _Watashi o motte itadaki arigatōgozaimasu. Demo...' The dragonfly turned back, black beads staring longingly at a certain boy with brown hair and brown eyes. '..._ _Watashi wa watashi no saiai no tame ni nokoshite imasu.'_

...

 _'Those rotten, rotten humans...'_

 _Over the past few days, Kiku had been keeping watch over his beloved, only taking his eyes off of his precious in the few times he had to catch a few insects to eat—YES, he ate insects. And any that even so much as got too close to the brunet met their untimely demises as they were gobbled down midair by a vengeful flash._

 _But that was not the matter at hand at the moment. 'Who the heck do those goddamned fools think they are, barely feeding Vargas-san?!' A stomach could be heard grumbling loudly, proving his point. Unfortunately. Front legs clasped together. 'Then I must take care of Vargas-san! The responsibility falls on me and me only!' Brimming with resolve, the dragonfly darted from the room, zipping outside before flying overboard upon making sure the coast was clear, diving towards the water head-first. 'Ikuyo!' A jeweled segmented exoskeleton became white plumage as four veined transparent wings became a pair of opaque ones, six legs merging into two bearing webbed feet while piercing ebon orbs no longer stuck out from a head now having a gigantic orange bill, behind closing lids. The pelican dove into the sea, large pouch full as he burst out._

 _Of course, after making sure the coast was clear once more, the contents of the beak were emptied onto the wooden floor, a human form that looked no different from the average sailor picking the catch up, walking towards a certain room, depositing them all at the doorstep of that very room before entering it upon making sure no one else was around._

 _"Vargas-san..." That name was spoken in the quietest and most reverent of whispers as the arrival took several steps forward, stature shortening and becoming more lithe as he approached the bedside, a hand cloaked in a fancy kimono cautiously lowering to cup a soft cheek. "Vargas-san." D_ _uring his time on the ship, Honda noticed some things that terribly tore at his heart; not only were those smiles on the normally blithe's face all extremely fake as they were worn upon their wearer leaving his room, nothing but tears poured from dead eyes as the door was closed with the auburn inside, said auburn curling up into a desolate ball before weeping his heart out, crying himself to sleep every night. Aww..._

 _Gently wiping away trails of salt both old and new with his thumbs, Kiku leaned in, quietly whispering into the asleep's ear. "_ _Kokoro to karada to tamashī no soko kara aishiteruyo._ _Watashi wa kimi o zutto aishi tsudzukemasu_ _. Even if you don't love me back, I'll always love you with all my heart, body, and soul. Always..."_

 _A single kiss on the cheek and forehead each were given, the raven immediately reverting into a dragonfly as the previously unconscious stirred, dimmed brown eyes slowly opening. 'Vargas-san...'_

 _That morning, Feliciano felt a tingling sensation on two very distinct places on his face as well as having his face free of tear marks, a pile of fresh fish greeting him as he opened his door._

...

 _'So this is it, huh?'_

 _Despite the drastically different climates and waters the ship had traversed through, nothing had changed over those months at sea; Feliciano continued faking his smiles while working only to bawl his eyes out when no longer in public while Kiku continued to eat insects, provide fish, wipe away salty trails, and place two kisses on the same two places only to change back into a dragonfly every time his beloved stirred._

 _After the lengthy trip navigating the waters surrounding Taiwan, the Philippines, Indonesia, and the Indian Ocean in addition to sailing all the way around Africa, the vessel finally reached the Mediterranean, verdant shores of a certain country visible within days. Judging by the fact the boat was heading towards a dock there, that must be where it was disembarking...Italy._

 _Black eyes filled with absolute wonder. 'This place is...beautiful.'_

 _"We have arrived in our destination!" Piercing ebon orbs immediately flickered toward the captain of the ship as it had at last stopped, two sets of veined transparent wings taking the insect toward a certain passenger who had his head down, bangs shading dead brown eyes as he repacked his stuff, leaving the boat in the same wagon as before._

 _With his immense speed as a dragonfly, Kiku was more than able to keep up with the trotting horses. 'Vargas-san...' Even as said person was heading towards his home, the home he had been away from for so long...he looked nothing but depressed. The gathering of dark cumulonimbi in the sky seemed to empathize with the brunet's misery, making the atmosphere about as melancholic as he was at the moment. Even as the guy moved his possessions into that cabin which appeared so similar to the one in Japan, settling himself back in...not even a single smile graced his lips. In fact, he had collapsed behind his closed door, weeping heavily._

 _This was so reminiscent of that other time. Even the torrential rain that poured down, drowning out all but desolate sobs was the same. "_ _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Fists could be heard pounding into a skull. "IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW MONTHS! ONLY A FEW MONTHS OUT OF THE REST OF MY LIFE!" None of the rain was leaking in, but the ground was so wet. "STOP CRYING ALREADY!" Vain wish. Once again._

 _'I cannot stand to see this anymore, not even for one second. Never again...' The insect zipped from his perch on the ledge of the window beneath the roof, a flash of lightning lighting a silhouette of a large feline whose coat absorbed the rain, becoming drenched._

 _Said feline didn't even notice as he prowled over to a certain shelter. "KIKU IS IN JAPAN, A PLACE HE LOVES SO MUCH! SO MUCH MORE THAN ME! HE WOULD MUCH RATHER BE THERE THAN BY ME—"_

 _SCRATCH! SCRATCH!_

* * *

"Wow..." A mouth was unable to close, limpid brown eyes not able to either. "Kiku, you did all that...for me?"

Nod. "I would have done so much more if you so much as requested it." The metamorphose bowed. "You are my precious beloved after all, my itoshii."

"Thank you!" The arms that wrapped tightly around a furry neck caused black eyes to widen. "Arigato! Grazie! I can never thank you enough for your kindness!"

BOOM! "D-Dōitashimashite."

"Wait..." Limpid brown eyes flashed as a question passed through, staring curiously into black. "During our hide-and-seek game a few months back—" Flinch "—I remember seeing a dragonfly in a tree with black eyes that look exactly like yours...was that you?"

Slow nod. "...Hai." Crimson became even more visible than obsidian. "...You know, during that entire day...I had to switch back and forth from Kiku and Nihon...since you wanted both to meet each other."

"And the reason I never saw you both together..." Realization dawned on him.

Nod. "...Is because I can't make clones of myself." Blush. "I had to hide behind trees or any other opaque objects nearby to change forms whenever you requested either Kiku or Nihon. In fact, when Nihon and Kiku 'greeted' each other, I essentially had to talk to myself." A head turned away. "...The reason I forgot to hide my collar and to manifest my kimono while being Nihon along with me having my kimono on as Kiku is because I had to change forms so many times I forgot which I had on in each form. I also became exhausted which is why I collapsed."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The hug became constricting.

Not that the embraced minded, a full-body flush igniting his skin. "Īe, īe...you didn't know." Sizzle. "There was a reason I never became Kiku when Nihon was around and vice versa."

"Why did you change your mind then?" A brown brow quirked, the brunet bemused.

Black eyes hardened. "I'm absolutely baffled on how you aren't already married to a very kind wife and don't have many children or have a doting husband who will do anything to make you happy and adopt many kids with. You really are a wonderful person who everyone should be fighting each other to the death for even a chance to be beside you. I felt I would have to constantly restrain myself from either scaring your partner away or killing them...only for that not to be." Piercing ebon orbs narrowed. "How could people be so utterly _stupid_ to not want you? To want to be with you?" Those hardened black eyes subsequently softened. "Your crying over possibly being forever alone absolutely broke my heart. At first I thought I would have to remain in the form of a Clouded Leopard as you got a beautiful wife, having many children with her. As your loyal companion I would have protected her and your kin from any form of harm and provide for all of you no matter how much it would utterly destroy me and no matter how much I would want to kill them for stealing you away from me. And when you said you liked guys too, I imagined you marrying a handsome husband who you would have adopted many children with...and the above scenario would happen all over again. But...neither happened. I just can't believe no one else would want someone as absolutely incredible as you." Paws went up to his face, obscuring it. "...That's why I appeared to you as Nihon; I couldn't stand to see you sad and..." Ignite! "...I wanted to have a chance with you, to make you happy and become your lover. I love you after all." Combust! "...And since you are the one I was referring to as Nihon, I didn't choose anyone over you...nor will I ever."

"Omae..." A gasp escaped Feliciano's lips, hands covering his mouth.

The addressed spontaneously whirled around, tail wrapped around his frame, whiskers drooping as ears were held downwards. "But now that you know who I actually am, what I actually am...you must no longer love me."

"Kiku..." Just what was he hearing?!

A self-deprecating snicker was given. "I'm not even human, even though I can take on the appearance of one. You must hate me for lying to you about who I am."

"Kiku?"

That snicker turned into a laugh. "It's best for you to forget all about me, all about the fact you were with a monster."

"Kiku?!"

And that laugh became sobs. "Yes, I'm a monster; 'Obake' and 'monster' are synonyms to most after all. You were basically with a monster, a monster who stole your first kiss, something that's so sacred—"

"KIKU!" Black eyes widened as their owner was yanked up, sobs silenced as lips smashed into his own, sapient arms wrapping around that feline body. Brown eyes were half-lidded as the brunet pulled back, staring into stunned sable. "Clouded Leopard, human, or Obake...I'll love you all the same. You're the one I fell for after all." Fond smile. "You are the two I love so much: Nihon and Kiku...Kiku." Those lips were kissed once more, furry cheeks caressed gently and affectionately.

Sincerity. Integrity. Probity. Candor. Candidness. Honesty. Truthfulness. Truth, truth, and nothing but the truth; that was all the creature could read as honey hues stared up at him. "Feli-kun..." Piercing ebon orbs softening, their owner returned the hug, shape changing once more.

"Kiku!" Brown eyes widened beyond belief. "You're—"

A familiar human body in a familiar kimono replaced the feline one... "This is my true form." ...yet bore some major differences; pointed obsidian ears poked from raven locks, twin tails swishing from behind. "I'm a nekomataneko."

"Nekomata...neko?" Confusion lit up on the listener's features.

Nod. "'Nekomata' as in the two tailed cat that can change forms, and 'neko' as in a person with cats ears and a cat tail. That's the kind of Obake I am."

"Wow..." What happened next was _DEFINITELY_ not expected. "Oh Kiku you're so adorable!" Feliciano beamed. "I knew you'd be simply cute with cat ears and a tail! I knew it!" Limpid brown eyes twinkled dazzlingly. "KAWAII!"

Pout. "I am _not_ cute! I am a deadly monster!" The full-body flush that ignited pale skin lessened the impact of that statement. Dramatically so.

"You aren't a monster Kiku." Piercing ebon orbs widened as arms surrounded his waist, holding him tightly to a warm chest. "You just happen to be a Yōkai, a supernatural being...but that doesn't make you a monster in the slightest." Fuzzy ears were softly stroked by one hand as the other cupped a pale cheek. "You're very kind Kiku; you went out of your way to make me happy countless times...whether by providing me food when I barely had any, sharing meals with me, spending time with me when almost no one would even bother outside of work, playing with me, nuzzling up to me at night, cuddling with me, following me out of Japan, wiping my tears away, staying with me, becoming my lover, learning my language, even bothering to switch between forms constantly when I wanted to see you both..." Peck on the lips. "...and so much more."

Black eyes just could not close. "...So you aren't rejecting me?"

"Why would I reject someone who is so cute—" Kiss "—handsome—" Kiss "—wonderful—" Kiss "—beautiful—" Kiss "—kind—" Kiss "—sweet—" Kiss "—and even more?" The asker giggled at the full-body flush the questioned sported. "...I can't." Another kiss was brought to a pair of lips below, fair lips smiling into the kiss. "I really do love you Kiku. You have such a beautiful name Kiku Honda. Every bit of you is so beautiful."

BOOM! "F-Feli-k-kun!" Crimson exploding on pale skin, the Asian frantically stood, brown eyes watching curiously as stems all over the field and the nearby forest were picked, tied up by a ribbon from a pocket which also housed a tiny container, the raven swiping some of the floating lights above into the glass space, quickly shutting the lid—air holes in it of course—before rushing back to the brunet's side, eyes scrunched closed as both were offered, face far redder than the reddest of rubies. "H-Here!"

"F-For me?!" The offered bouquet of acacias, agrimonias, almonds, amaranths, amaryllises, ambrosias, anemones, anthuriums, arborvitae, arbutuses, arums, asparaguses, asters, azaleas, baby's breaths, balsams, bellflowers, birds of paradise, calla lilies, allistephuses, campanulas, canterbury bells, carnations of all colors, celandines, cherry blossoms, red and yellow chrysanthemums, coreopsises, cloves, clovers, cornflowers, crocuses, daffodils, daisies, delphiniums, elderflowers, forget-me-nots, freesias, gardenias, geraniums, gerberas, gorses, heathers, heliotropes, hibiscuses, honeysuckles, ivies, jasmines, lavenders, lilacs, lilies, lilies of the valley, hydrangeas, larkspurs, lotuses, mallows, mayflowers, mignonettes, moonflowers, mulleins, peach blossoms, pear blossoms, phloxes, plum blossoms, plumerias, primroses, rainflowers, roses of many shades, rosemaries, strelitzias, sunflowers, sweetpeas, red and purple tulips, violets, and ylang—whoa are there _a lot_ —in addition to a jar of fireflies were accepted, brown eyes saucers as he examined both items. "...Thank you."

Tomatoes all over were jealous of the flustered as scarlet lit up normally pale skin, the blush an extremely deep shade of red. "I-It's the least I can do!" Black eyes drifted down, brown eyes following...and widening beyond belief at what they saw. "This collar you made for me..." The badge was taken in a gentle grasp, piercing ebon orbs filled with the utmost love and admiration as the inscriptions on both sides were reread over and over and over again. "...it really touched me." A fond smile graced his lips. "I am forever grateful to you for creating this."

"You _are_ my most beautiful chrysanthemum after all Kiku." The brunet rubbed a thumb against that engraving on the back...before suddenly dropping to said brunet's side. "But why did you choose me Kiku, me of all possible guys? Me of all beings? Why do you love me? Are those characteristics you mentioned enough to actually make you fall for me...or is it because you're grateful I saved you?" Bangs shaded brown eyes. "Why not just remain being close companions in that case? I mean, I have a low societal rank and there are _far_ more beautiful people out there than me—"

The low growl that sliced through the air caused a voice to freeze over as hazel snapped up, meeting blazing charcoal. "You are mine. Mine. Mine. _Mine_." Kiku pounced, knocking his target onto the ground as a mouth engulfed said target's lips, tongue snaking in to taste every nook and cranny of that savory cavern. Upon breaking apart, a dark possessiveness could be seen swirling in pitch-black depths as they bore into shell-shocked caramel. "I love _you_. I want _you_ as my mate. I want to have a family with _you_. I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_." Piercing ebon orbs narrowed. "And that someone _is_ you, despite you not being a Clouded Leopard or a female." Obsidian depths softened. "I'm a nekomataneko and am gay anyways." Those same obsidian depths once again hardened as a fiery blaze tore through them. "And I could never forget you Feliciano Vargas...Feli-kun. _Never_."

"Omae..." Those are! Those are responses to the excuses Feliciano made to Kiku before leaving for Italy!

It did not end there though. Blazing obsidian depths narrowed. "There is _no one_ out there more beautiful than you. Didn't I already tell you that?" Those same blazing obsidian depths subsequently softened again. "I am _immensely_ grateful you saved me, more grateful than I could possibly ever say...but that's not why I fell for you." A cheek was cupped. "You make me _feel_. Feel more than just hate and resentment...you make me feel all sorts of emotions I never thought I could: happiness, wonder, elation, a need to be close to someone..." The second hand took one of the auburn's own, placing it on his stomach. "...anxiety..." Feliciano could almost feel the butterflies fluttering within. "...uncertainty, jealousy..." The hand was then moved up to the raven's chest. "...concern..." Blush. "...coyness..." Full-body flush. "...electricity inside..." The hand was then pressed even closer to that spot, able to clearly feel the rapid beating of the muscle threatening to break out. "...love, yearning..." DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! DOKI! The hand was then moved far down, placed above a certain huge pulsing bulge that emitted an intense heat. "...and desire."

"K-KIKU!" KABOOM!

And then he realized what he just did. "S-SUMIMASEN!" Jumping away from the hazel as though burned, the sable rapidly turned away. "THAT WAS SO DISHONORABLE OF ME!" He made to bolt—only for a hand to capture his wrist.

"I-I really make you feel all that?" Black eyes glanced down, widening as they took in the sight of an identical bulge in the brunet's pants, limpid brown eyes scrunched closed as crimson dominated his skin.

Rapid nod. "H-HAI!" A new shade of red is born! "I-I chose you s-since you melted by cold heart and made me able to feel such emotions a-and are so, so beautiful in so many ways! No other guy comes even close!" It was a wonder how he hadn't passed out yet. "I love you for all that and more! Each and every bit of you is far more than enough to make me fall for you!" Burning! "I could _never_ bear just remaining a close companion to you, no matter how close unless I'm also your lover, your mate! Your low rank in society means _nothing_ to me! Heck, I'm a nekomataneko, an Obake which would have had others either run away from me in terror or try to murder me yet you don't even mind!"

"Why would I mind?" Piercing ebon orbs snapped open as two hands cupped both his cheeks. "You're so beautiful in so many ways." Red tinted his own cheeks. "I _never_ want to forget about you and don't think I even could! You're just that incredible!" EXPLOSION! "And I'm so happy you're my first kiss, more happy than I could ever describe!" SUPERNOVA! "You've been my first in everything so far: friend, best friend, kiss, lover...and I want that to continue!"

Black eyes cannoned into oblivion at that. "Eh?! EH?!" Practically all his blood rushed south, gathering in one certain location. "You mean you want me to—"

"—make love to me?" Half-lidded hazel gazed into wide sable, their owner pressing the pair's foreheads together. "...Yes." Lips pressed against a stunned pair before moving up, warm breath tickling ears both feline and sapient. "I want you inside of me."

BIG BANG! "B-But I-I d-don't h-have a-any e-experience w-whatsoever!" Crimson geysers suddenly sprang forth, gushing out of his nose.

"That doesn't matter." Taking a tissue from his pocket, the brunet wiped up all the blood before leaning in, smiling gently. "I don't have any experience either...but I want you to be my first, second, last, and all in between. I want to be yours too." A pale hand was then taken in a fair one, a soft kiss placed on the palm, back, and knuckles before those lips moved up, trailing kisses on an equally pale arm exposed by pushing up the kimono sleeve, those same lips whispering into two sets of ears once again. "Please? I really want you. All of you. And I want you to have all of me too."

Nothing more had to be said; all traces of hesitation and nervousness vaporized instantaneously as the metamorphose morphed into the form of a giant peregrine falcon, Kiku grasping his lover—gently of course—by the arms in his talons before zipping back to the cabin in literally one second. Upon being released, Feliciano rushed inside, taking out a large vase and filling it up with water before placing the giant symbolic bouquet he had taken with him inside, setting the jar of fireflies right beside it on the kitchen table. "YAH!" The arms that abruptly snaked around his waist took the brunet by surprise as he was whirled around, a lecherous glint in piercing ebon orbs. Lips met in a sensual clash, tongues battling for dominance within warm caverns, teeth clicking against each other. Once the need for oxygen became too great, they broke apart, a long trail of saliva keeping them connected.

"Oh Feli-kun..." Another yelp tore from the addressed's throat as he was lifted up, forced to wrap his legs around a slim waist as he was carried, lithe arms and twin tails supporting him as well. Wow was the Asian stronger than he looked!

The door leading to the bedroom was kicked open, shoes also kicked off. Black eyes zooming in on the bed, their possessor licked his lips, throwing his lover onto the mattress, those same black eyes hungrily taking in the sight before them; chestnut locks were splayed across the pillow, eyes blown out with desire as cheeks flushed a deep red, drool escaping from parted lips while a chest heaved heavily, legs spread wide. "Eat me up."

"Who am I to refuse such a tempting offer?" A smirk crossed the raven's face as he got onto the bed on all fours, prowling forward in a predatory manner towards his prey as twin tails swished about wildly, feline ears perking up, movements precise and calculated. What happened to the shy guy from earlier?! He vanished into thin air, that's what. He then pounced, capturing petal-soft lips in his own once more, vigorously sucking on each other's tongues once again, hands roaming the other eagerly. Pale hands stopped before the buttons of the shirt the auburn wore, undoing them in no time flat before tossing it to the side. The button on his lover's pants was next, snapping open. Teeth flashed forward, grasping the zipper before pulling it down, the hems of both pants and boxers yanked down in one go, carelessly thrown to some corner of the room.

Being completely exposed to the cool air under an intense midnight gaze, Feliciano couldn't help but look away, eyes scrunched closed as legs shut, arms clutching tightly to a pillow he used to cover himself up. What happened to the normally seemingly shameless brunet?! Huh, maybe the two switched places? "K-Kiku—"

"Do not hide yourself." The pillow was gently pried from tight arms, legs spread apart as the raven moved in between them, pressing himself onto the body below as he leaned forward, lips right before a red ear. "You are so beautiful. Let me see every inch of you without anything in between." Hands were placed over a bare chest, the lips brushing over a forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, and lastly the lips. Piercing ebon orbs stared gently into shell-shocked caramel as their owner looked up, nuzzling even further into the auburn.

Realization dawned on Feliciano. "Just like the other times—"

"—I want to reassure you." Another kiss was placed upon lips. "You are so beautiful. Never forget that."

Tears came to brown eyes. "...So you like my body?"

"I love it, love every part of you..." Thumbs wiped away those tears, lips meeting the pair beneath once more.

A pout promptly made its way to the hazel's features. "No fair!" Vargas abruptly sat up, obsidian depths stunned as the sash of their owner's raiment was removed. "You need to lose your clothes too!" The raven stayed absolutely still as the kimono was flung off followed by the hadajuban and koshimaki, the undergarments and collar—yes collar—discarded too. While throwing off the former, a hand happened to tug on the furry appendages...

"AH!"...which inadvertently led to a pale hand shooting up...

...and tugging on a certain strand of hair. "OH!"

"Feli-kun?! What just happened?!"

"Kiku?! What just happened?!"

Both bodies flushed completely crimson at the accidental actions. The raven only blushed harder, becoming redder and redder by the second. "Well..." Here goes. "Mytailsaremyerogenouszones!" Clears throat. "And you?"

"Mycurlismyerogenouszone!" Not any better.

Two sets of eyes became saucers. "It is?!" The raven couldn't take his eyes off of the strand in his hands. "But how?!"

BAM! "I-It just is!" Pout. "How are your tails _your_ erogenous zones?!" He couldn't take his eyes off of the twin appendages in his hands.

"T-They just are!" BOOM!

Both refused no seemed completely _unable_ to let go of what was in their grasps, eyes simultaneously drifting down to just below their abdomens...which bore certain limbs that had engorged and stiffened significantly. "K-Kiku..."

"F-Feli-kun..." Oh to heck with it. As though attracted by a massive magnetic force even greater than before, both smashed into each other in a blink of an eye, mouths hungrily eating at each other as tongues battled for dominance, cheeks aflame as eyes were scrunched closed, their respective erogenous zones repeatedly pulled at while their cocks only grew larger and larger, their free hands holding onto the other's frames for dear life.

The pair broke apart once the need for oxygen became too great, a plethora of emotions swirling through both sets of orbs. "T-Ti amo Kiku."

"W-Watashi wa kimi o aishiteimasu Feli-kun." A blush suddenly ignited pale cheeks. "D-Do you find my body satisfactory?"

A bright grin flashed across blithe features. "I couldn't find anyone more beautiful and and cute and handsome!"

"You must have never looked into a mirror before then." To heck with it indeed. Brown eyes widened in shock as lips met his own again, those same lips trailing kisses which encompassed the forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, every column of the trachea, the collarbones, and two pecs before stopping above a pink nub. "So beautiful..." A moan was torn from the auburn's throat as that pink nub was taken into a mouth, sucked and licked at followed by the occasional tugging of teeth, fingers twisting and pinching the second pink nub. Those lips formed into a smirk at the noises pouring out uncontrollably. "So cute..." That nub was released as it had pebbled, black staring into brown and the flushed face containing that brown. "So handsome..."

KABOOM! "K-Kiku!"

"Oh Feli-kun..." It was the other nub's turn to be placed into a warm cavern, the prior one teased by digits this time around. Once that nub had pebbled as well, those lips continued on their quest down, pecking past a slim yet toned abdomen—tongue dipping into the belly button—before traveling down the navel, kissing down a certain trail of fine brown hairs and then stopping once more. "Every part of you is so, so beautiful. I want you so badly. More than you'll ever know..." Elbows were bent mid push-up as a tongue went down, lapping up the pearly drops forming at the leaky tip before going further, giving a long swipe from balls to base to top across the entire length of the shaft. "Oishī. So tasty."

Even an earthquake of the greatest magnitude wouldn't be able to tremble as terribly as Feliciano at that moment. "K-KIKU!"

"Scream my name." Breath ghosting over the profusely dripping tip, that strong muscle snaked out once again, delving into the drenched slit and pushing back the prepuce before tasting the moist head, lips closing around it, a warm carvern taking more and more of that cock in as that strong muscle swirled around the fat body.

That command was completely unavoidable _especially_ once strong suction had been added. "KIKU! KIKU! KIKU! KIKU!" Inch by inch was consumed with every powerful suck, teeth gently nibbling on the rock-hard erection as that mouth continued going down, down, down...until no more could fit into his mouth. That was it, right? Nope.

"What is that delicious smell?" Those words had been spoken without removing his mouth from that thick cock, vibrations ripping out groan after groan after groan, each escalating in volume...and only got even louder as a finger brushed up against a certain place, that finger closely examined as it was brought to a nose. "It seems to be this..."

Through the seemingly ceaseless moaning, Feliciano managed to force a few words out. "T-That's—OH—f-from—OH—m-my—OH—b-butt—OHHHH!"

"So it appears." And then the unexpected occurred; a throat relaxed, taking the head of the pulsing, heavily aroused leaking cock deep within...

...the exact moment a finger plunged into a puckered hole. "OOOOHHHH!" A head was thrown back at the foreign yet not entirely unpleasant sensation. "K-Kiku! You're—"

"In order to take me in, you need to be stretched out first." The limb had been released with a plop, black eyes trailing from the flushed, heavily throbbing shaft to the tightening balls to the smooth perineum to the twitching orifice wrapped around that one digit, liquid leaking out from that opening. "You were meant to be a uke. My uke." Smirk. "I heard of some guys being able to do this and I'm so, so lucky you are one of them...my uke."

The addressed was flustered beyond belief. "S-So that makes you my seme?!"

"Precisely." That smug smile solely became smugger as a head was lowered once more, that cock deep-throated once again at the exact moment a second finger drove in, both digits scissoring in and out of that tight, tiny hole.

Hands clutched raven locks in fistfuls, hanging on for dear life at the absolute sensory overload their owner was experiencing. "K-K-K-K-KIKU!" Strong sucking. Tongue snaking around a searing hot, pulsing shaft. Teeth gently biting down and tugging on that delectable erection. The head meeting the back of a smooth throat over and over again. Eager swallowing. All that, combined with a third finger joining in followed by twin tails, all five stretching that orifice in all directions before plunging back in, all striking a certain spot deep within simultaneously...caused scorching hot cum to shoot deep into a warm cavern in rapid succession, ribbons spewing out in massive waves. "KKIIIIKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" White-hot flashes burst behind closed lids as the brunet came hard, a primal scream torn straight from him as he thrusted repeatedly into that cavern while climaxing intensely, grip threatening to tear out hair...not that Kiku minded; the sucking continued despite the rough, uncontrolled thrusting into his mouth, drinking every drop that was shot...and milking the rest out. Once the last tremor had faded, the softening limb was let go, a kiss given to the now flaccid length, sharp black raising to meet disoriented brown.

"Feli-kun..." The predatory glint shone in piercing ebon orbs once again, a smirk on the shifter's face as a tongue darted out, lapping up some that had slipped from his lips while his free hand went to his cheek after having paid a visit down south to a certain place five appendages were at, that smirk only widening as that tongue continued to consume the fluids from those fingers. "So yummy. You have got to be the most tasty thing I've ever eaten in my entire life."

A blush ignited on fair skin. "K-Kiku!"

"Oh Feli-kun, there's no need to be so shy..." Glancing down, piercing ebon orbs took in the sight of the three fingers and two tails at work on the tight entrance, continuously stretching it out. "This is all going so much faster now that your muscles are more relaxed from your orgasm." Smirk. "How was it by the way?"

Hands shot up to cover a flustered face. "...It was really, really good." Curious eyes peeked out from between the gaps. "I thought you didn't have any experience...yet you're so good!"

"W-Well..." Looks the like demure Japanese man is coming back! "...after living for 3283 years...I saw a lot. Even when I tried avoiding humans."

A slow nod was given. "...Wow." Hazel hues happened to drift down...and nearly popped straight out at the sight they took in. "Will that really fit inside of me?!" A huge nearly purple twitching throbbing pulsing profusely leaking cock was observed under shocked orbs, throat moving up and down as the brunet gulped. Nervousness did not even come close to what he felt at that moment.

"It will Feli-kun, it will..." A sweet kiss was offered in reassurance.

The hands were removed from his visage. "...Are you sure? It is even possible to—OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two tails dug even deeper, striking the brunet's prostate over and over again.

"I'm sure." Chuckle.

The pearly droplets flowing out in rapid succession from the other's shaft caught the attention of caramel depths, obsidian stunned as their owner leaned forward. "Let me make you feel good in the meantime then."

"N-No Feli-kun! That isn't necessar—AHHH!" A mouth had attached to his neck, sucking and nipping and licking...until a red spot had been left behind. Feliciano continued to trail hickeys into pale skin, even the nipples not spared as they were fondled relentlessly, crimson as that mouth continued its trail of scarlet love bites down, down, down.

It was the brunet's turn to smirk as he stopped above a certain place, dipping down to give a long lick to the scrotum before going up, lapping the pearly fluid spilling out all the way to its source, the loud moan bringing even more smug satisfaction as brown met black for the nth time. "Oh it is." He leaned up, plunging his tongue into his lover's cavern, tasting himself on said lover's own tongue while offering the raven a little taste of himself. Caramel smoldered sensually as they stared into blown-out ebon. "It's only fair after all." Huh, it seems like Feliciano was no longer nervous, stage fright thrown out the window. That was made incredibly obvious as his head plunged down, taking in the huge throbbing pulsing twitching leaking cock in one go, the head instantly striking the back of a throat.

"F-F-F-F-FELI-KUN!" No gag reflex?! I guess years of wolfing down pasta must have paid off. Paid off indeed as that shaft was deep-throated over and over and over again without pause. Brown boring into black without blinking even once made the experience all the more arousing...

...which is why the hand grasping into chestnut locks, forcing the head off came as such as shock. "K-Kiku?! What are—"

"Like this." A yelp rang out as the brunet was flipped over, positions reversed as the raven got up, turning before going on all fours, crawling until his face was right above the auburn's once again erect erection, his own pointed straight at said auburn's mouth. "Here."

Realization dawned on Feliciano. "This is—"

"—the 69 position?" A smirk could be heard in the voice. "Why yes." A chuckle followed. "I want to make you feel good while you make me feel good." The smirk could be seen as the sable turned around, the predatory glint far more prominent than ever as they stared into stunned caramel.

Stunned caramel were quick to scrunch closed, throaty groans ripped straight out as those five appendages returned on their quest to stretch that wet, tiny hole, a mouth engulfing his cock at the exact same time. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And then an idea struck him; quickly latching onto the shaft with his lips, he swallowed it all down immediately, moaning heatedly around the head.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It worked; the vibrations transferred from the brunet's throat to the raven's shaft, racing up the entire length, the indescribable sensations flooding through bringing tears to eyes.

It worked both ways. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hazel had to latch onto something. And fast.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And that something happened to be the bases of both tails, the abrupt yanking sending jolts of electricity up the shifter's spine. The fun had just begun; one of the hands released the furry limbs, blindly fumbling the dresser beside the bed for a certain object. Stopping once it got a hold, it brought that object to its owner's mouth, said owner releasing his grasp on the limb he pleasured for one second as a certain part of that object was placed into the warm cavern, immediately returning to sucking. "Y-YOU—" Releasing the erection in his mouth for a moment, the Asian whirled around, black eyes becoming the largest of saucers at the sight greeting him; Feliciano had part of Kiku's collar in his mouth, what appeared to be the badge pressing up against the overheated flesh. The exquisite contrast between the hot mouth and the cold metal tore scream after scream after scream after scream straight out. "AH! AAHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hips thrusted uncontrollably into the auburn's mouth, unable to stop as that limb grew a mind of its own, desperately seeking more of that phenomenal feeling, the insistent sucking, biting teeth, swirling tongue which licked from prepuce to base to balls, gluttonous swallowing, and constant pressing of cold to hot driving the raven absolutely crazy.

"KIIKKKKUUUUUUUU!" That elongated moan only brought the addressed closer and closer to the edge. Wait, the edge?! He can't cum yet! Not yet!

He must shove his uke off first as the seme! "Feli-kun..." The feral growl instilled submission in his mate as his other hand flew up to the drenched hole, ruthlessly plunging three more fingers in, the tips of his tails digging even deeper. He then withdrew one, spreading the thick mucus farther down the fur before plunging back in, the four pairs of appendages striking that one spot roughly and simultaneously.

"KKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUU!" That was not all though. "KKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A tongue had joined the eight, swishing wildly within, digging even deeper into the orifice as it lapped at a certain gland hidden behind smooth wet walls, the strong muscle and the limbs taking turns hitting that spot. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The slicked section of the tail wrapping around and pumping the neglected shaft and the posterior part of the other appendage pinching the curl and yanking it repeatedly, thumbs moving to the perineum and rubbing, stimulating the prostate from outside and inside along with everything else finished the brunet off and finished him off strongly. "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The poor guy did not stand a semblance of a chance as the orgasm took him completely by surprise, semen cannoning from his cock down into his lover's throat—returning to plunging down the shaft upon sensing the oncoming climax—which eagerly closed over the throbbing pulsating head as a tongue eagerly lapped up all that splashed into his mouth, lips sucking the length within to milk out every drop. It was a wonder how no windows had shattered as a primal scream escaped, collar slipping out as waves upon waves upon waves upon waves of cum exploded violently, the cock thrusting in and out of that warm cavern to get the most of the absolutely overwhelming sensation.

Kiku could no longer accomplish the impossible task of holding himself back as he himself came _HARD_ , shooting straight into the intensely vibrating throat, somehow not causing his lover to drown in sperm as each searing-hot spurt jetted out of his slit. "FFFFEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Hands shot out, borderline tearing hair straight from their roots as each explosive tide crashed through, hips pounding into the mouth below to maximize the irrepressibly intense feeling, the tongue and suction his partner offered aiding him in his quest. Once the last of the fluid had been squeezed out, the raven rolled off of and made to be facing his lover before collapsing, his hands and tails pulling out of the entrance as he laid there, panting beside his partner as both struggled to catch their breath.

"Oh Kiku! You were incredible!" A squeal left blithe lips as they engulfed another pair, tongues swirling around each other, tasting themselves on each other as arms wrapped across naked frames, holding each other close as they continued to make out while licking each other's faces clean.

Once the need for oxygen became too great, the pair broke apart, a trail of saliva mixed with white connecting them as they stared into each other's eyes, love swirling within their depths. "I love you Feli-kun. So, so much. More than I could ever say."

"Same here Kiku." Another kiss was given. "I love you so so so so much!" Giggle. "You make me so happy!"

Blush. "You make me so happy too." A brow quirked as a question suddenly came to mind. "I thought you're a virgin yet you're so good. You're not nearly as old as me, so what could it be?"

"W-Well maybe it's because I'm Italian?" Red ignited his skin. A pout made its way onto his face. "What does it matter anyways?!" That frown turned completely upside-down into a smug smile as the speaker turned, crawling on all fours before plopping himself right in front of his mate, spreading his legs. "...I'm all yours."

The raven's erection became raging in no time flat. "Y-You still want me to make love to you tonight?! Aren't you tired?!"

"Nope." A seductive simper crossed his face. "I've wanted you for so long. I won't let this pass up just because it's late at night and I came twice." He leaned forward, nibbling the lobe of a feline ear then moving down and licking the shell of a sapient one before whispering. "I want to make you feel even better." Smoldering caramel stared at the once again flushed cock of his lover, sensually licking his lips at the sight. "Just how good would that feel inside of me?"

COMBUST! "F-FELI-K-KU—"

"Shh." A finger was held to flustered lips, silencing them as the brunet sat back down, exposing his tiny red twitching wet hole once more. "Make love to me. Right. Now."

It was a mirace upon the holiest upon holiest and merciful of miracles that the listener did not spontaneously detonate in a gory explosion of blood and guts at that very instant. Looks like the shy guy is back. "A-Are y-you s-sur—"

"Sì. Hai." Two different languages, one meaning...yes. "I want you to take my virginity and I want to take yours too." A heart nearly stopped at what happened next; the hazel brought his own hand to his once again leaking shaft, swiping off a good amount of precum before bringing it to his butt, pressing all five coated digits inside the drenched scarlet entrance, curling to strike his prostate over and over again, groans tearing out as a head was thrown back. "This isn't enough; my fingers aren't enough, your fingers aren't enough, your tails aren't enough, heck even your tongue is not enough..." The head went back forward, hazel hues staring at a certain part of his lover he was craving more than anything right then. "I need a hot, hard, twitching, pulsing cock inside of me...yours and only yours." Simmering tears trailed down. "I want to feel that soft skin and every ridge and vein of that fat cock as it spreads me wide open, thrusting in and out of me with abandon, throbbing as it spurts scorching-hot load after scorching-hot load deep inside of me...I want to experience that with you and only you." His own shaft was taken in his free hand, the thumb delving into the slit and pulling back the prepuce before sliding down, rapidly moving up and down the nearly purple shaft while occasionally cupping his scrotum.

The sight of his lover stretching himself, jerking himself off, and fondling his own balls all with steaming streams of desire flowing down and wanton groans escalating in volume and frequency caused the creature to come out of the shifter as he stalked over with feline grace, cat ears twitching and twin tails swishing in a predatory manner, gait akin to a hunter stalking its prey as he removed those hands, licking those salty trails away as he settled between legs that stretch on for miles. "Are you truly sure? There won't be going back after thi—"

"Let your reservations melt away." The brunet bent down, giving the overflowing tip a gentle kiss, sexily running a tongue across his lips to lap up the precum before turning, resting his head on a pillow while spreading his legs once more, offering himself up to his mate as that tip was placed directly in front of the rapacious orifice. "I want no _need_ you inside me. Right. Now—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Unable to hold himself back any further and having lost all will to do so as all hesitation crumbled away, the raven had taken voluptuous hips in a rough grip, plunging his cock in all the way to the hilt in one go, completely buried inside. A low groan resounded as black eyes scrunched shut, head thrown back. "F-F-F-F-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-I-I-I-I-K-K-K-K-U-U-U-U-N-N-N-N!" So soft. So tight. So smooth. So wet. So hot, hot, hot. A surfeit of sensations shot up from shaft to spine, racing up into all parts of the body in a heartbeat. Kiku trembled terribly as he struggled to stay still, mind rebelling against every fiber of his body. "I-I-I-I—"

"M-Move." Legs suddenly hooked behind the sable's waist, their possessor using the leverage to repeatedly push the heavily pulsing and straining shaft into his insatiable little entrance, said entrance constricting simultaneously. Tears came to eyes again. "P-Please m-move."

Nothing more had to be said; throwing those legs behind his shoulders, the penetrator thrusted harshly into that tight hole, said hole eagerly sucking up his cock each time, pulling it deeper and deeper inside with each greedy gulp. A pounding tempo was set in no time flat, the cock pounding in faster than the eye could see as the orifice matched that speed as it met each thrust for a thrust, continuously swallowing the overheated flesh. "FELI-KUN!"

"KIKU!" Is it even possible to feel this good?!

Black stared into brown and vice versa as the pair made love, love swirling in both sets of orbs as their owners leaned towards each other, tongues mingling as mouths smashed together, hands grasping onyx and chestnut strands in death grips as the French kissing continued on and on. "Feli-kun..." Salty trails were licked away by the nekomataneko's tongue once again, lips pecking scrunched lids as the angle of his thrusts changed—

"KKKKIIIIKKKKUUUU!"—ramming into his prostate dead-on. "KIKU! KIKU! KIKU! KIKU!" His lover's name was torn from Feliciano's lips with each and every strike to that single spot, the receiver losing his mind with each and every thrust.

The attacker smirked as he lifted himself up, piercing ebon orbs taking sight of an angry red cock slamming ceaslessly into a crimson hole. "Utsukushii. Zettai ni utsukushīdesu." It was the brunet's turn to have a hickey placed on his neck as a hungry mouth feasted on the delectable skin there, nibbles on his ear as a deep voice rumbled, chuckling. "Do you know just how beautiful this is?"

"I would like to see for myself." The sable was taken completely by surprise as he was slammed onto his back, knees straddling his crouch as hips lowered onto the badly aroused erection, uncontrollable moans ripped from the Asian as his lover controlled the depth and speed of each thrust, simply thrusting up to meet each.

The new position, the riding of his cock drove the seme crazy. "A-AAHH! AA-AAAAHHHH!"

"Così bello." Looking down, the uke was able to see his butt consuming the cock below, lips licking at the sight. "It's so beautiful..." Placing his hands on a pale chest, the brunet was able to gain additional leverage, thrusting even faster and harder onto the shaft inside of him. A hand temporarily left his lover's pecs, snatching up the swishing tails before placing both tips into his mouth, sucking on them harshly.

A primal groan tore out as a pale face scrunched in unabashed pleasure. "F-FELI-KUN!" He wouldn't last much longer at this rate—wait what?! "Feli-kun..." A feral growl split the air as voluptuous hips were taken in a bruising grip, their possessor thrown onto all fours, butt sticking in the air.

"Kiku!" Feliciano whined from the loss. "Why—OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The cock plunged straight back in, taking him from a new position.

Warm breath tickled the brunet from behind. "Do you know this is how animals mate? By mounting?" Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. A smirk crossed pale lips. "We are mating like animals." Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! Thrust! A heated chuckle could be heard as a tongue darted out, licking the shell of an ear once more before going down, swiping at the fair neck. Upon going back up, the shifter laughed once again. "Can you feel me better this way? Can you feel my cock better? My aching, hard, hot, huge, leaking, twitching, throbbing, pulsing penis mercilessly invading you?" How dirty!

"Y-YES!" How quickly the upper hand was taken! The receiver lost control of his own body as twin tails joined in the fun, all three limbs simultaneously striking the prostate as teeth took a certain strand of hair in their grasp, tugging it harshly, tongue teasing that single strand. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The dripping cock was taken in the raven's hold, rapaciously pumped as the precum served as a lubricant, allowing that hand to jerk the shaft faster and faster, a thumb flicking at the slit relentlessly. The second hand temporarily took place of incisors as that mouth moved back to a flushed ear. "How does this feel?"

"S-SO GOOD!" It was like he died and went to heaven!

Smirk. "I'm glad." Another yelp escaped as the uke was shoved up against the headboard of the bed, fingers clutching onto the furniture in a death grip, holding on for dear life as the seme continued to stab him over and over and over again without even a second's pause, drool pouring out at the delicious sensations shooting up from his continuously abused prostate. For the next twenty minutes the pair remained like this, bed creaking and frame smashing into the wall as Feliciano lain on his stomach, both hands clutching onto hips harshly as Kiku continued to pound his mate into the mattress, the air filling with the sounds and smells of sex.

"K-Kiku." Feline ears twitched at that name, brown eyes turning to gaze into black, filled with tears. "Thank you so much for this. I-I've wanted you for so long. Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Eyes that had been previously blown out with lust filled with a completely different emotion as the grip hands had held was loosened, their owner leaning in as the thrusts became much gentler. "I am the one who should be thanking you." A pale hand tilted a head back, lips meeting in a sweet kiss, piercing ebon orbs swirling with love. "Thank you so much for taking me in that day and caring for me despite how terrible I was to you. Thank you so much for dressing my wounds and feeding me food and medicine despite how ungrateful I was. Thank you for never giving up on me when most others would have kicked me out. Thank you for forgiving me for such heinous actions. Thank you for letting me stay with you even after I had healed up. Thank you for being my first friend. Thank you for giving me that collar..." Said collar was taken from the bedside, placed around a pale neck, the badge grasped in pale fingers, a thumb fondly rubbing at the metal. "...I'm yours, aren't I?"

"I'm yours too." The second pale hand was taken, placed above the blithe's beating heart as he lifted himself up.

Tears flowed from black eyes. "I can't ever thank you enough for coming into my life. I can't thank you enough for becoming my mate!"

"Nor can I." Leaning up into his lover's chest, the auburn was able to reach an arm up, wiping those trails away. "I love you Kiku, my most beautiful chrysanthemum!"

A warm smile graced normally stoic features. "I love you too Feli-kun." A smirk suddenly crossed his face as the raven leaned in, whispering into an ear. "La persona che amo ha un nome che significa feliciano."

"'The person I love has a name that means happy.'..." COMBUST! "K-KIKU!" Realization suddenly dawned on the Italian. "So you really wanted me to say 'feliciano' not 'felice' that time, right?!"

Nod. "Right." Smug grin. "It's true." Kiss. "I love you and your name means 'happy'."

"K-KIKU!" The uke was flustered beyond belief.

A deep chuckle resounded. "But since we're together now, shouldn't it be 'Ho un amante chi amo il cui nome significa feliciano'?"

"I have a lover who I love whose name means happy'." KABOOM! "K-K-K-KIKU!" Even worse off.

The seme smirked. "It's much more true; I love you, you're my lover, and your name means 'happy'."

"KIKU!" An arm flashed up, covering a flustered face.

That arm was quickly removed gently, that face taken in gentle hands, lips brought together. "There's absolutely nothing to be shy about." The three limbs that had been within the whole time suddenly thrusted even deeper whilst striking that special spot, ripping a throaty moan from the receiver.

"K-Kiku!" Black eyes widened as their possessor's hands were taken into a shaky pair, the other's fingers trembling as he intertwined their digits, wetness filling brown as they stared into black. "C-Can we please go back to our original position?" Tears slipped out. "I want to hug you and kiss you and hold hands with you more easily!"

Realization suddenly dawned on the raven; what he had done just earlier... "S-SUMIMASEN!" He immediately withdrew, allowing the brunet to flip back onto his back before plunging them back in...but not moving. "I'M SO SORRY FOR ACTING SO DISHONORABLY EARLIER—"

"Don't be." A kiss silenced those screams, that beautiful smile preventing any more from coming. "You know..." Red tinted his cheeks. "...I liked it when you took control like that, letting your instincts take control." Blush. "That was incredible."

A mouth hung wide open. "Feli-kun..."

"But for now..." Legs hooked behind a waist once more, hips thrusting to get more and more of the still appendages inside like before. "Please move! I want you! I need you!"

Who was he to refuse? "As you desire." Feliciano's wish was Kiku's command; the legs were immediately thrown behind shoulders as the raven pressed his cock in all the way to the hilt, twin tails going the same distance.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Arms wrapped around each other in a warm embrace, lasting for several seconds before fingers linked, one hand from each intertwined—the others gently grabbing and pumping a weeping shaft and base of a tail respectively—as both leaned in, sharing kiss after kiss after kiss, ranging from short pecks to full-out Frenching.

And after twenty more minutes of sweet lovemaking—"Feli-kun, come for me."—a deep, smooth voice which spread like butter whispered sensually into an ear. "Come for me. Come. Come. Come. Come."

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" That sexy voice drove Feliciano straight over the edge, the hot coil that had built tension over the past hour in the pit of his stomach springing out all at once, the cum splashing out intensely without even a single pause, sputtering wildly over a hand and two chests.

The sudden constricting of that hot, wet, tight, smooth, soft, pulsating passage around those three hypersensitive limbs brought their owner into abrupt completion, the sight of his mate screaming in a volume that rivaled a wailing banshee, face scrunched up in excruciating pleasure, white liquid gushing out not helping matters. "FFFFEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kiku lifted himself completely off the bed as wave after wave of climax struck without even a hint of warning, seed shooting deep _deep_ inside in endless waves, each and every powerful spurt striking a certain gland, the streams applying all the more pressure as the head had been pressed straight into that spot.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The brunet's cock sprang back to life in an instant despite having ejaculated only seconds before, immediately unleashing another round of cum as the pressure on his prostate had yet to lessen one bit, the second climax ripping loud groans from both participants as even more fluid painted their abdomens, the additional tight squeeze milking even more semen from the penis within.

A hand suddenly clasped onto the coming cock, twisting from base to tip, squeezing every drop out as the pulsating passage returned the favor, both free of lingering sperm as they rode out their orgasms, basking in the warm afterglow as the seme collapsed onto his uke, both struggling to catch their breaths. The endorphins kicked in, both feeling calm and content as they held each other in their arms, the utmost love swirling within caramel and obsidian depths. Kiku was the first to recover, picking himself up on boneless arms as he smiled at the person below. "You were incredible Feli-kun." He made to withdraw—

—only for a hand to flash behind the raven's waist, pushing the flaccid length back in. Begging brown gazed into bemused black. "P-Please stay inside of me for the night."

"Feli-kun..." Who was he to refuse his precious mate? A smile graced pale lips as a nod was given. "Alright." Sinking back in, the softened limb was allowed to stay in the warm passage which hugged it snugly as though it belonged there.

A hand went up, carding through onyx locks before traveling further, caressing feline ears. "My pretty kitty."

"My handsome human." Fingers combed through chestnut locks in return, both massaging each other's scalps as they rested together.

Giggling, the brunet moved a hand from behind a pointed ear, bringing it under a chin to scratch it. "You're such a smart pretty kitty! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Wow was that nice!

Even more giggling ensued. "You're so cute when you purr pretty kitty!" Black eyes shut in absolute bliss as those fingers continued to caress his chin, the other resuming in scratching feline ears, the nekomataneko leaning into both touches.

"Feli-kun..." Hands were placed over a bare chest, the lips brushing over a forehead, both cheeks, a nose, a jawline, a chin, and lastly the lips.

Fond smile. "Kiku..." The actions were imitated, black eyes stunned this time around. Brown eyes flicked down, glancing at all the cum splattered across their chests and abdomens. "Looks like we have to clean this all up."

"Indeed." A hand sliding down their bellies, it came back with a scoop of sticky cum, eagerly lapped up by a tongue as fingers were sensually licked. "You taste so good Feli-kun. So good. Every part of you tastes so good..."

Ignite! "K-KIKU!"

"It's true though Feli-kun." The raven leaned in. "Here, try some more." He captured his lover's lips, swirling their tongues together.

And of course the hazel was able to taste himself, more clearly now that his mind wasn't trapped in a haze of lust and passion. "It tastes...sweet."

"That fits you so well." Another kiss was given. "You're so sweet...and I love it." And then the raven resumed his work, using his hands to scoop up the cum on the abdomens and his own chest while he licked the latter clean, not breaking apart the entire way. The sable was done in a matter of minutes...

...or so he thought. "You missed something." The shifter watched as his mate reached up...and grabbed one tail.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" A tongue had pressed from the beginning of the matted fur to the tip of the tail, cleaning off all the substance trapped within the fine hair. "F-F-FELI-KUN!" It did not stop there though; that tongue continued to lick, washing off the mucus and cum all around until it was at last clean. That was it, right? Nope, it was the second tail's turn. "FEELLLLIIIIIIII-KUUNNNN!" The sight of his mate with one of his tails in hand, smoldering hazel hues half-lidded as the flat of a tongue sensually trailed all the way to the top, lips licking sexily with each swipe...aroused the raven to no end.

Brown eyes widened. "Kiku...are you hard again?"

"S-SUMIMASEN!" Hands immediately flew up, covering the Asian's flustered face. "I-I couldn't help it! I'm so sorry for such a dishonorable action! Please let me wait it ou—"

Words were automatically silenced with a finger to the lips. "No, don't do that." Black eyes widened as legs hooked behind his waist once again, hips thrusting onto him once more. "Make love to me again." Keeping the finger on lips, the speaker commenced. "You're already inside of me so there's no point of waiting it out, and..." A hand went to his abdomen. "...my belly is filled with your heat and it feels so, so good." The brunet blushed as he himself was getting hard again. "I want more of it; it makes me feel whole...and I really enjoy the feeling of you coming inside of me."

"Then who am I to refuse?" A yelp escaped from the auburn's lips for the nth time as his legs were hooked behind shoulders once again, a cock thrusting in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out, hips eagerly meeting each thrust. One hand fisted around the brunet's shaft, jerking the length off with vigor, in time with each heated jab to the prostate, the tugging of the curl only adding to those mind-blowing sensations.

The receiver was forced to hold onto something for dear life. Again. "KIKU!" Which turned out to be the bases of both tails. Again.

"FELI-KUN!" Lips met in a sensual clash, tongues delving into every nook and cranny of each other's warm caverns, teeth clicking together. The tight, once again wet, soft, smooth, hot hot _hot_ passage was _addicting_ ; Kiku just could not stop plunging into it, each thrust harder than the one before as he pushed his penis deeper and deeper, his balls slapping against his lover's butt.

Steaming streams slipped from scrunched lids. "K-Kiku...I love you."

"I love you too...Feli-kun." The hand moved from the curl, cupping a cheek as the seme brought his uke closer, kissing him deeply and passionately, the tails wrapping around the other bringing him even nearer.

With each and every thrust the raven was brought closer and closer to completion...but he must first satisfy his mate. "Feli-kun..." That deep, smooth voice was whispered into an open ear, a smirk heard within. "My beautiful, sexy lover..." Said lover flushed wildly at those words, cock twitching painfully. "...come for me. Let's come together." The fingers which held that twitching cock fisted tighter, scaling the length toward the top, palm pressing the slit as the digits continued to tease the overheated flesh, pulling back and delving into the prepuce. "Come. Come. Come. Come. Come!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Poor Feliciano did not stand a chance as another orgasm took him completely by surprise, fluids gushing out in intense bursts which were all captured by the hand cupping the cock, fingers milking out each bit. The brunet squirmed as wave upon wave crashed over him, toes curling as his interior muscles clenching harshly, constricting the huge erection buried deep within with a grip rivaling an anaconda.

Poor Kiku did not stand a chance either. "FFFFEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Slamming in to the hilt, the raven came and came _HARD_ , scorching-hot semen cannoning forth in powerful blasts, joining the rest heavily coating insides deliciously squeezing out every drop that could possibly be offered.

Both collapsed onto the bed simultaneously, struggling to catch their breaths again while they rode out their climaxes once more, tails remaining wrapped as Kiku brought his dripping hand up, eating the copious amount of cum covering it. Once half had been consumed, the other half had been offered, brown eyes scrunched closed as he took a hold of that wrist, licking off the rest of his own sperm, face completely red.

And now they were clean. Upon having recovered, the brunet opened his eyes, embracing his lover tightly. "You're so good Kiku!"

"...Mondainai. I hope to never disappoint you." The Asian demurely looked away—

—only for fingers to move under his chin, forcing black to meet brown. "You never will. You're always welcome back in." Kiss.

"I'm glad." A smirk suddenly crossed pale lips. "You know, that was the best thing I've ever experienced in my 3284 years of living."

Question marks floated in hazel hues. "Wait! I thought you're 3283—" Realization dawned on him, his mouth dropping wide open. "Kiku...is today your birthday?!"

"Since midnight has passed, it's officially February 11th, so..." Shrug. "Yes."

The younger pouted. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You see..." The accused began. "...after 3283 other birthdays, my 3284th really isn't that special."

"But it's your first birthday you spent with me!" That pout only deepened only to cease to exist as a hand cupped his cheek.

Piercing ebon gazed into limpid brown. "When's your birthday?"

"...March 17th." Blush. "I'll be twenty then."

A single nod was given. "I see." He had a little less than five weeks to prepare then.

"...Okay." Guilt suddenly became evident in caramel hues. "I didn't get you any birthday presents though!" Whine. "I feel so bad!"

The nekomataneko chuckled as he took his mate into his arms, bringing his lips close to an ear. "You gave me your virginity. I always wanted that you know."

"KIKU!" Ignite! The flustered rapidly shook his head. "N-No! I want to give you something more than that!"

Fingers traced patterns across fair skin. "Then how about you spend the entire day with me? No work, no secrets...just the two of us. How does that sound?" The abrupt flinching caused the Japanese to bring his partner to his chest, arms wrapped protectively. "Are you okay?! What—"

"Kiku...I've been meaning to tell you something." Tears began pouring out as sobs tore from the melancholic, crying into the supporting chest. "...I was let go!" He wailed. "My former master said he found someone so much more competent than me before throwing me out!" Salty streams drenched pale skin. "I brought you to that field to show you all those flowers in hopes of making the news less horrible and would have told you as Kiku the Clouded Leopard if I couldn't break it to you as Nihon but then everything happened..."

The feral growling prompted anguished brown to snap up, the sight of fangs growing in and draconic wings emerging from the shifter's back causing them to widen impossibly. "OH THAT ROTTEN, ROTTEN MAN! THAT ROTTEN, ROTTEN B—"

"KIKU! CALM DOWN!" The arms that tightened around his frame, those lips pressing to his own forced the metamorphose to revert. A pale back was stroked reassuringly. "What's done is done. Hurting him won't do any good." The irate was rocked gently as patterns were traced into pale skin. "...I'm so sorry Kiku for failing—"

It was Feliciano's turn to be silenced by a finger to the lips. "You didn't fail. It's not your fault." Caramel depths widened as his hand was taken, the knuckles kissed. "As your mate, I'll provide for you. I'll tend to your every need." Fingers were intertwined. "...I'll always be there for you." Lips were kissed this time around, obsidian depths darker than usual. "I promise. Yakusoku shimasu."

"Kiku..." Tears of sadness changed into those of another kind, the blithe happy once more. "Thank you."

A warm smile was given. "Anything for you...my angel."

"My angel." A searing kiss was shared between the couple. A hand caressed a pale cheek. "Let's not have any more bad thoughts." Smile. "Today is your birthday after all." Giggle. "Buon compleanno Kiku!" A yawn slipped from suddenly tired lips. "Buona notte!"

The raven chuckled. "Grazie Feli-kun." Black eyes contently closed. "Buona notte."

The pair subsequently fell asleep, in each other's arms without having broken apart even once.

...

The first light of dawn made its way into the room through the glass window, striking the sleeping pair. The brunet was the first to stir, limpid brown eyes opening to the sight of the golden rays illuminating pale skin, making it glow. Some of those beams had gathered, forming a halo around obsidian locks. Wow was his pretty kitty beautiful...

But Feliciano noticed something else. "Kiku?" There was something...noticeably hard inside his butt. Something that felt all too familiar. Turning his still unconscious lover onto his back, the brunet lifted himself up slightly, checking to see the source for himself. Yep, the raven's cock had engorged inside of him alright. That's morning wood for you. A smirk crossed the Italian's lips as he whispered into ears feline and sapient, his own length filling up with blood. "I'll take care of you." The speaker proceeded to place both hands on a pale chest, slowly raising his hips until only the tip remained...before slamming straight back down.

"AAHHHH!" The seme was to full hardness in an instant as he moaned in his sleep, only getting louder and louder as his uke continued to ride him, meeting each involuntary stab up with a thrust down.

The angle was then changed—"OOOOHHHH!"—the shaft now striking that special spot, further ramming against the already abused prostate. Wow did that feel good! Grabbing the tails that were swishing about, the brunet proceeded to take them to his mouth, sucking on them harshly.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" A loud groan tore from the sable's throat. The auburn felt a now familiar heat pooling deep within his belly, knowing what to do. It was time for the grand finale...

Pale fingers and the middle of a fuzzy limb were brought to an aching, twitching, leaking, pulsing, throbbing shaft, brushed up against the sides... "KKKKIIIIKKKKUUUU!" ...those little touches finishing him off.

"FFFFEEEELLLLIIII-KKKKUUUUNNNN!" The abrupt vicing of that erection forced black eyes open, taking in the sight of his mate on top of him...moaning unabashed as his shaft was pointed straight up, the cum splashing onto his chest and chin, hand and tail held to the coming cock. He climaxed intensely only seconds later, shooting even more semen into the drenched, pulsing passage.

Once their orgasms had faded and the pair had recovered, basking in the afterglow, the hazel propped himself up on an elbow, smirking at stunned sable. "Good morning my mate."

"Feli-kun..." Amusement replaced shock as a slow smirk made its way onto his lips. "That's the best way I've ever woken up." He chuckled as he leaned up, lapping up the splattered fluids, licking his lips sensually as he had finished. "I could definitely get used to that."

A giggle was given in response. "Same here." He suddenly stretched his arms over his head. "Bath time!" He made to withdraw—only to be the one stopped this time.

"Not yet." Kiku commanded as he stood, holding his lover's hips with both hands and tails while said lover let out a surprised yelp as he immediately wrapped his arms around a pale neck, walking towards the bathroom. Upon entering, he prepared the bath, furry appendages keeping his mate from falling off, settling them both down into the water once it had reached the desired temperature. Once inside, the penetrator pulled his penis out, predatory glint in piercing ebon orbs at all the white fluid gushing out from that stretched, reddened hole. _His_ hole.

Feliciano groaned at the rushing sensation. "Kiku!"

"I came that much inside of you, huh?" The seme smirked. That smirk softened into a smile as he reached over, grabbing some shampoo and conditioner, lathering some in his hands. "Let's get cleaned up."

The brunet moaned as his hair was washed, those hands feeling so good massaging his scalp. He then took those same bottles, washing his lover's hair. Said lover purred as his ears were scratched, the auburn giggling. "My pretty kitty loves to take baths!"

"With you." Said pretty kitty then grabbed some body wash and a cloth, gently scrubbing his partner's skin, removing the sweat that had poured out from his pores.

Another giggle escaped. "I'm glad." The blithe repeated what was done to him once more, hands roaming each other's bodies as they washed each other. Lips met in a sensual clash as tongues swirled, the couple making out in the tub for several minutes. Upon breaking apart, the two stared at each other, love in their eyes as they resumed their task, continuing to bathe each other.

"Oh Feli-kun..." That predatory glint was back.

The addressed looked up, caramel curious. "Yes Kiku? What do you—OOOOHHHH!" A pale hand had dipped down into the water prior, clasping onto a flaccid length...which was flaccid no longer in no time flat.

"Wash mine too." The second pale hand took a fair one, guiding it to the raven's hardened cock.

Crimson exploded on his features. "O-Okay!" The flustered did as he was told, rubbing body wash from balls to base to tip, cleaning out the prepuce before going back down.

"Aww screw this." Brown eyes widened in shock as their owner's hips were taken, the sable smashing his cock into his own.

The jolt of intense pleasure exploded through the brunet's body. "OOOOHHHH!"

"AAHHHH!" Both hips thrusted together in time, the soft skins of the shafts rubbing against each other, the intense grinding ripping groans from both throats without a second's pause.

The hazel snaked a hand between the two, clasping onto both cocks, increasing the pleasurable friction hundredfold. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Two pale hands and two tails joined in as the second fair hand grasped on as well, all six creating the tight tunnel which gripped both harshly, finishing both off within seconds. "FFFFEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KKKKUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Their cum mixed as both shot simultaneously, painting the water white. They didn't care though as they immediately resumed their making out, roaming each other's bodies as their once again lathered hands finished washing each other.

The raven panted as they broke apart. "I can't wait to take another bath."

"Same here!" The brunet grasped the edges of the tub, making to pull himself up—

—only for a hand to stop him as he emerged from the water. "Oh Feli-kun..." The sight of the semen _still_ dripping out aroused the sable to no end, fingers delving into the hole.

"K-KIK—OOOOHHHH!" Some of the cum was taken directly out of his butt, coating a once again completely hard cock as it plunged in once more, nailing the prostate with perfect precision. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That tight, hot overflowing passage aroused the attacker to no end as he threw his head back, a primal scream tearing out. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His hips proceeded to snap forward with abandon, unable to stop at all as a huge shaft stabbed a certain spot dead-on over and over and over again. Squish. Squelch. Squish. Squelch. Moans. Grunts. Groans. Screams. Yells. All those and more echoed off the bathroom walls, the brunet struggling to keep his grip on the edge as his lover continued to pound into him, the sounds and smells of sex permeating throughout the space. The seme proceeded to pick up his uke, slamming him into the nearest wall, the increased leverage allowing him to dig even deeper, the receiver able to meet each thrust without risk of slipping.

It wasn't long before both came for the nth time, a new supply of sperm shooting inside as large splotches stained the walls. They had to take another bath. And clean up the entire room.

Not that they minded.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Kiku had ventured out immediately after they had finished their second washing without bothering to put clothes on, in his Clouded Leopard form, dragging back several fowl, rabbits, boar, and more upon returning.

The Asian reverted to his normal form, the nekomataneko washing himself up. What greeted him as he peeked inside the kitchen was not expected; Feliciano cooking at the stove was expected, the scrumptious smells spreading throughout was expected, his melodious voice singing in Japanese and Italian was expected...but him being in nothing but an apron was _NOT_ expected. The sight of that sexy naked butt wiggling around practically hypnotized the raven as his cock wept within moments, zipping soundlessly over. One second the chef was singing and next he was moaning uncontrollably, that penis penetrating without even the slightest of warnings.

"Oh you naughty, naughty minx." Stab! Thrust! Stab! Thrust! "You have got to be more careful." STAB! THRUST! STAB! THRUST! "Who knows what kind of predators you might attract?"

Said minx smirked as he repeatedly backed up into the shaft sliding in and out at light speed. "I was hoping to attract one predator." Smoldering brown gazed into blown-out black.

"And." STAB! "You." THRUST! "Succeeded!" Teeth bit into a neck, sucking several hickeys across the stretch of the skin. The tails joined in, all three limbs striking the desired spot over and over again.

The brunet managed to snicker amidst the moans and groans torn from him as he turned, sensually clashing their lips together, intertwining their tongues, pressing his forehead against the shorter's. "I'm gla—OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hand grasping his balls, massaging the sacs together followed by the rough jerking of his cock took the speaker completely off-guard, come staining the inside of his sole garment and the hand milking him of all fluids, his orifice doing the exact same to the shaft within as it violently unleashed all of its load. The sable lifted his hand upon withdrawing, sampling the sperm not for the first time.

"So delicious." All of the semen was swallowed within seconds, a strong muscle sliding out to wrap around each finger and tail, lapping up the sticky liquid around each...without breaking eye contact.

Red tinted the hazel's cheeks. "Y-You taste pretty good too you know."

"Do I?" Piercing ebon orbs locked onto a certain location. "Let me try some." Bending onto his knees, the speaker plunged his tongue into the dripping orifice, that questing appendage licking all over, darting in and out to feed the fluid into an awaiting mouth, consuming more and more.

The relentless rimjob forced another orgasm out, the apron soiled. Not that Vargas cared as he leaned back into his lover who had stood back up, turning to hug him. "Tasty, huh?"

"Hai." A kiss was shared. The raven peeked his head over the taller's shoulder, glancing at the food being cooked. "What are you making Feli-kun?"

The addressed grinned. "Chicken Alfredo!" Uncertainty suddenly entered hazel hues. "I remember you being able to eat it just fine as Nihon but with how you are now—"

"I can ingest garlic, onions, and lemon just fine by the way." The shifter chuckled. "Whether I'm human, Clouded Leopard, or nekomataneko...it doesn't matter."

A smile made its way onto the chef's face. "Well then...buon appetito!" The food had been unloaded from their respective pots and pans, placed onto two plates beautifully before being served. The pair clasped their hands together over their dishes, bowing slightly. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." And then they chowed down. The meal consisted of them feeding forkfuls of pasta to each other, wiping each other's mouths with napkins after each helping went through. Occasionally they shared a strand, lips meeting in passionate kisses as each string ran out, eating each other as—or more—frequently as they ate the platters. It was no wonder they had dessert in bed.

For the rest of Kiku's birthday, the schedule went like this: have sex, foreplay, have sex, more intense foreplay, cook lunch together while interlocked in sex, eating lunch, having dessert in bed again aka having more sex, stay tangled together for hours on end as they had intense sex, prepping dinner and a cake together while gobbling each other down and having sex, sex, sex, sex, eating dinner, taking a huge slice out of the cake labeled 'Happy 3284th Birthday Kiku!', throwing the rest at each other before eating them straight off from their bodies, having the best dessert of the day with sex sex and even more sex, taking another much-needed bath after those endless rounds of sex and having sex in the tub, changing the sheets before having even more sex, and sleeping in each other's arms while without having withdrawn.

My god! They are even worse than the most horny of rabbits in the heat of mating season! How could Feliciano even stand, sit, or heck move an inch?! And he would have cum flowing out for days—not that he minded—without stop! How were they even able to have that much sex without literally dropping dead?!

No one knows.

* * *

"Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu, Feli-kun."

Those thirty-four days had flashed by in a flash, each and every second filled with nothing but happiness and joy. Oh yes, and there was _a lot_ of sex. A. LOT. Anyways, now it was a certain special date...

Feliciano had spent most of the day with his brother and grandpa, the Asian unable to join as he had 'special errands to run'. The brunet had shrugged it off without a second thought, leaving their home to be with his family. He returned at the fall of night though, entering the cabin at the start of dusk...and gasped at the sight he was met with; candles lit a table filled with platters of Japanese and Italian origins, those wondrous aromas far more than enough to inspire the greatest of bliss in just about anyone, a huge cake in the middle of it all. "THANK YOU! ARIGATO! GRAZIE!" The chef suddenly found himself on his back, on the receiving end of a scorching shower of kisses.

"N-Nessun problema Feli-kun!" Boom. Boom! KABOOM! GRAND EXPLOSION! SUPERNOVA! BIG BANG! I guess the raven is only domineering during sexual activities and a shy guy every other time, huh? Well it's as they say...the quiet ones are the most promiscuous.

Picking himself up, Feliciano helped his mate up before running into the kitchen, clasping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." Kiku's heart swelled as piercing ebon orbs captured the sight of his beloved slurping up the spaghetti without pause, brimming with love. He could spend forever with his precious lover. Forever...

A spoon was suddenly shoved into the sable's face, shocking him out of his stupor. "Try some tiramisu Kiku!" The coffee-flavored cake was fed to the addressed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the explosion of rich flavors which greeted his mouth.

"Delizioso!" Delicious indeed.

The Italian giggled. "I'm glad you like it!"

"Please have some dango, Feli-kun." The colorful kebabs were placed past a set of lips, sweetness overloading each taste bud as the dumplings were eaten from the stick.

"Oishī!" Definitely delicious.

Fond smile. "I'm glad...Feli-kun." Yes, he could spend the rest of eternity with his beloved, his itoshii.

Upon finishing up, they washed the dishes before literally jumping into bed together, twisting and turning in the sheets for hours as they had round after round of hot, intense sex. Upon being satisfied—if even possible—they finally stopped, staring at each other with half-lidded hues.

Piercing ebon orbs fixed onto the owner of limpid brown eyes, the utmost love and admiration swirling within those obsidian depths. Feliciano Vargas...that man had changed Kiku's life completely and absolutely; gone were those days of hate, gone were those days of misery, gone were those days of pain, gone were those days of loneliness. That splendid soul was worth leaving Japan for, leaving the country he had lived in and loved for so long...worth it and so much more. He wanted that beautiful person to be in his life forever—with some others. "Feli-kun..."

"Yes Kiku?" The addressed leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on his lover's lips.

It's now or never; swallow your fears. Gulp. Here goes... "I've been meaning to ask you something."

* * *

"WHAT THE EVER-LOVING HECK FRATELLINO?!"

It was approximately nine months since then, Feliciano deciding to pay another visit to his brother and grandpa with Clouded Leopard in tow...and a bit more.

Of course an extremely loving overprotective older sibling named Lovino Vargas decided to swing open the door, the aforementioned screaming ringing out. Emerald fires raged on. "IF YOU WEREN'T HOLDING ANYTHING RIGHT NOW, I'D BE SHAKING YO—"

"Shh fratello!" A finger was held to lips, the younger shushing the elder. "Do you want to wake up your nipoti?"

Question marks floated in jade hues. "Nipoti?" Verdant depths popped straight out. "As in nephews or nieces or grandchildren?!"

"Did someone say...NIPOTI?!" Romulus rushed out, joining the others.

The feline growled, eyes narrowing. "Hhh!"

"Yeah, shh nonno!" Limpid brown eyes softened as they gazed at what were held in arms. "Don't wake up your pronipoti!"

The oldest human's mouth gaped. "Great-grandchildren?!" And his mouth dropped into oblivion as a head swiveled around a bit too fast, the man nearly getting whiplash. "Where?!"

"Here." And then the pair noticed what was in the speaker's arms; four bundles were gently held, small fingers curled up as little chests rose up and down, large eyes shut as the babies slept on.

The senior gasped. "I have great-grandchildren?!" Stars were in his eyes. "WOO—"

"Shh!"

"Hhh!"

The hushed nodded in understanding. "Oh right." Thank goodness he had calmed down. A wide grin suddenly spread across his face. "So my precious grandson managed to find a wife and have kids—"

"More like he must have banged some random chick and was left with the accidents." The sibling scoffed. "I have a hard time believing fratellino could get a wife or even a girlfriend."

That...wasn't completely inaccurate. But was still uncalled for. "I didn't knock up some random girl!"

"Grrr..." And it looked like the cat was about to kill something...or someone.

A dark brown brow quirked. "Oh really?" Hands were held to hips. "Then where's the mother?"

"Yeah, where's the mother?!" The grandpa jumped up and down like some little kid, excitement more than evident.

The questioned sighed. "...You're looking at the mother right now."

"The thin air?!" Lovino cracked up—only to be silenced by dual glares. He huffed. "Don't make me laugh—wait, you already made me!"

The offended frowned. "No fratello!"

"An imaginary girl?!" Scoff. "Those bambini don't look imaginary to me!" The two were _not_ amused. A mouth abruptly smashed onto the ground. "You mean _you?!_ " The guy cracked up—and was silenced. Again. The not-so-nice sneered. "I've seen you naked before fratellino! I know you're not a girl! Heck, that's why I call you fratellino not sorellina!"

Romulus nodded in agreement. "I changed your diapers when you were a baby so I would know you're not a girl as well."

"Yes, I know I'm male." The exasperated blew out a breath. "Maybe it's better to ask where the father is."

Scoff. "So you _aren't_ the father?!" A foot was stomped. "I KNEW IT!" Two more glares were shot, forcing Lovino to shut up...or not. He crossed his arms. "Even random chicks wouldn't want you to bang them!" Oh how nice...yet not false.

"GRRR!" Is this guy _asking_ to be torn to shreds?!

Brown eyes immediately glanced at the beast. "Calm down!" The addressed instantly obeyed...externally.

"So are you babysitting and just calling them your kids?" The eldest sapient shrugged. "I'm so confused!"

Feliciano shook his head. "No, they _are_ my kids! Meet the father!" Huffing, the exclaimer glimpsed down once more. "Kiku, show them!"

"Huh?! What's happening?!" The oldest human was no less perplexed.

The older sibling scowled. "You mean you'll have your pet—" Growl "—bring some made-up guy from your imagination—"

"I am _not_ made-up." Romulus suddenly fainted as the Clouded Leopard changed form, becoming a person.

Green hues popped out of a skull. "WHAT THE?!" Ignoring—or unable to register—the pair shushing him, the elder brother kept screaming. "AM I DREAMING—OWW!" Nope.

"Uhh..." The previously passed out regained consciousness, mouth dropping into oblivion. "Are my eyes deceiving me?!" Despite rubbing at them, the guy saw the same thing; a 5'5" Japanese man in a kimono with cat ears and twin cat tails still stood beside his precious grandson.

The raven shook his head. "No, you are not seeing things Romulus-san."

"IT CAN TALK?!" It was Lovino's turn to faint.

Huff. "I'm male, not an 'it'."

"Uh...Lovino? Lovino?!" After some arduous shaking by the grandpa, the addressed woke up, rubbing his head.

The revived was disoriented as bleary eyes gazed at the sable. "What are you, some magical cat?"

"You're not too far off Lovino-san." The interrogated shrugged. "I'm a nekomataneko, a kind of Obake."

The oldest human gasped. "I heard of them! They're supernatural Yōkai who can transform into just about anything!" A mouth dropped. "But I thought they were wiped out!"

"Īe." A head shook. "There are still some remaining but are in very small numbers." And then he explained everything concerning that topic.

A fist crashed into a palm. "Those jerka—"

"Lovino no! Not in front of the children!" A hand clasped over the swearer's mouth...only for said coverer to quirk a brow. "What has this got to do with showing us the father of the children?"

The Asian huffed. "...I'm the father. I am Kiku Honda." He bowed. "It's nice to meet you both in this form."

"He's telling the truth you two." Brown tails swished about, caramel ears twitching—wait what?!

It looked like Lovino was about to have a heart attack. "FRATELLINO?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU—" Faints again.

"Lovino? Lovino?!" Romulus sighed. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." He cleared his throat. "Lovino, Antonio is here—"

Back to life in an instant. "Where? Where?!"

"He's not here." Ignoring the glare shot his way, the eldest guy addressed the pair. "Could you both tell us what happened?"

The older sibling frowned as he picked himself back up. "Yeah! I want to know how fratellino came to be a magical cat and have four babies in his arms!"

"Well..." The caramel began. "You see..."

* * *

 _It's now or never; swallow your fears. Gulp. Here goes... "I've been meaning to ask you something."_

 _Feliciano supported his weight on one elbow, turning to glance at his lover. "What is it Kiku?"_

 _"Well..." How does one go about approaching this kind of subject?! In a straightforward manner. "I've been thinking about bringing more additions into our family for a while."_

 _A mouth dropped. "You want to have kids?!" Nod. The brunet shook his head. "Gay marriage—although probable—is almost impossible to achieve right now. I have a hard time believing anyone in this day and age would allow two men to adopt—"_

 _"—Male Obake have the ability to impregnate any Obake, even other males." Oh. Oh..._

 _A brown brow quirked. "But I'm not—" Brown eyes widened. "Kiku, what are you saying?!"_

 _"I..." The darkest crimson ignited pale skin. "...want to turn you into an Obake. It is possible to do so; an Obake who is deeply, truly in love with another can turn that other into an Obake by inflicting a bite with intent to turn. As an Obake, you'll stay at the age of twenty indefinitely and will no longer be able to die of natural causes in addition to gaining the ability to transform. Plus you'll be able to carry children." Piercing ebon orbs were no longer able to meet limpid brown eyes. "It's alright if you want to remain human though. I'll love you all the same. Even as you grow old I'll love you no less." Tears filled piercing ebon orbs. "I'll just have to prepare for the day I'll inevitably lose yo—"_

 _Lips covered those moving, bringing them to silence as the instigator pulled back, taking the raven into his arms. "I'll do it. I'll become an Obake." Hazel hues stared into stunned obsidian depths. "I never ever want to leave you, and..." Blush. "...I would like to have our children too."_

 _"Oh Feli-kun!" Tears fled from piercing ebon orbs as their owner heatedly returned the embrace, crying into his mate's chest. "Arigato! Arigato! I don't think I could have survived if you chose the other option!" Sobs tore from Kiku's throat. "Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu...watashi no tenshi. Watashi no kichōna koibito!"_

 _Tears flowed from Feliciano's own eyes in torrents. "Io sarò sempre ti amo troppo il mio angelo. Mio prezioso amante!"_

 _A bite of the utmost love sealed the deal._

...

 _"Oh hey Kiku!"_

 _Feliciano was standing in front of the stove, whipping up some delicious spaghetti. The addressed walked over, wrapping his arms around his lover, burying his nose into the crook of the taller's neck, inhaling._

 _The raven took a deep breath, in bliss as he exhaled. "Your scent is mixed with mine."_

 _"Yours is too." The auburn giggled._

 _The sable chuckled as a hand moved to a swollen stomach, gently rubbing at the engorged abdomen. "_ _Ichi...ni...san...yon_ _." Two pairs of kicks greeted him back. A fond smile graced his lips at each strong thud he felt. "So we're starting off with four children, huh?"_

 _"Yeah." Tears slipped out as a hand trailed down, joining his partner's in caressing the enlarged belly. "We're going to be parents!"_

 _The listener nodded. "I'm going to be a father while you'll be a mother...my beautiful mate."_

 _"This is so wonderful!" The spaghetti had finished cooking, the chef placing the contents of the pan into two plates. Hands were clasped over the food. "Itadakimasu!"_

 _The Japanese did the same. "Itadakimasu." And then they dug in._

 _"Oh this is so good!" The Italian cried. A hand came back to his plump stomach, a fork filled with twisted strands held up. "Hurry up and come to the world and grow big and strong so mama can feed you all some pasta! It's mama's favorite food!"_

 _The raven snickered at the sight. "Your mother's pasta is incredible." He smiled as he reached over, massaging the belly. "We'll have some_ _hijiki and dried shiitake mushroom spaghetti_ _too."_

 _"It's a dish comprised of mama's and papa's cultures!" It seemed as though four heartbeats had sped up in joy. That very action excited the expecting, him placing his lover's hand directly above the sources. "Kiku! Feel this!"_

 _A smile crossed pale lips. "They have such strong hearts...just like their mother's."_

 _"Oh Kiku!" The sable was taken into eager arms, the embracer keeping his huge abdomen in mind as he tightly hugged his mate to himself. "I can't wait for our children to be born!"_

...

 _"Kore wa totemo utsukushīdesu. Zettai ni utsukushīdesu."_

 _There lay four newborns, taking their first breaths as they wailed loudly. The raven gently cleaned each off, wrapping them in soft blankets before handing them back to their mother who rested in the warm waters of the birthing pool, tired from the long labor he had had._

 _The father bent down, kissing his mate's cheek. "You were incredible." He smiled. "We have four healthy sons."_

 _"Boys huh?" The questioner glanced at the bundles in his arms. "Our boys are so cute!"_

 _Kiku chuckled. "They took on after you."_

 _"You too you know!" The two shared a warm laugh, a chaste kiss following straight after._

 _A yelp suddenly left the enervated's lips as he was lifted bridal style, gently set down on a comfortable futon placed right next to the natatorium. "It's better to feed the children like this."_

 _"But how?!" The auburn glanced down at his chest. "I only have two and there are four hungry babies!"_

 _Two fingers were placed on a chin, tilting it up. "Take on the form of any mammal that has four or more teats. Infant Obake automatically take on the forms their mothers take on until they learn how to shift voluntarily."_

 _"...Okay." A large Clouded Leopard who bore chestnut fur took place of the nekomataneko as he followed the advice given to him, the newborns immediately becoming cubs of that species as they crawled toward the offered nubs._

 _The father became the same kind of creature, gently nuzzling his kin forward. "Drink up."_

 _"Oh this is so beautiful Kiku!" Tears came to the mother's eyes as the kittens reached his nipples, two hearts swelling as they eagerly sucked his milk._

 _A black tail was slowly lowered, the kitties batting at the furry limb as it swished about, trying to catch it in tiny paws. "Yes, this is. So, so beautiful." The pair watched as their children continued to play and feed, pride filling both as all had their fill, stretching cutely as they released the teats._

 _"We should visit nonno and fratello to show them our babies." That statement took the sable completely off-guard._

 _Skepticism floated in piercing ebon orbs. "But how would we explai—"_

 _"By telling the truth." The brunet reverted, his mate and their progeny doing so as well, a finger held to pale lips as determined brown stared into stunned black. "They're our family after all; it's only fair. We can't keep this from them forever."_

 _A slow nod was given in response. "Then we'll visit them after you've recovered. I'll go in Clouded Leopard form to help ease them into this."_

 _"Thank you so much! You're the best Kiku!" The blithe was so, so happy at that._

 _Pale cheeks ignited as they were rubbed against a fair pair. "M-_ _Mondainai_ _!"_

 _The couple then glanced at the four who had fallen asleep, both taking two in both arms as they stood, bringing their babies to the cribs prepared for them. "What should we name them?"_

 _"Let's do two each." Kiku spoke before pointing at one of them. "His name shall be..."_

* * *

"...And there you have it Lovino-san, Romulus-san."

The listeners' eyes were wide, mouths gaping as they processed the story.

Romulus was the first to reanimate as he gazed at the Japanese. "So you took my precious grandson as your mate, turned him into an Obake—"

"—knocked my fratellino up, and helped him give birth to my nephews?!" Lovino was no less shocked even after he regained the ability to move, shocked beyond belief. "How is this even possible?!"

Feliciano shrugged. "It just is." He then walked to his brother and grandpa, offering the bundles he held. "You want to hold our babies?"

"...Sure." The elder sibling took two of them, emerald hues filling with wonder as he took in their sleeping forms. "They're...beautiful." Jade depths turned, glancing upon a boy who had locks styled like the father's, eyes revealing to be the same limpid brown of the mother's as they opened. "So this one's name is Nihon, right?" Those same jade depths switched to the second bundle, the other another boy who had brunet hair like his mother's and the same piercing ebon orbs as his father's. "And this one's name is Ren, right?"

The raven nodded. "Hai. 'Nihon' is Japanese for 'Japan', my beloved country while 'Ren' means 'Love' which is what I feel for both my country and my mate." His lips quirked. "Feli-kun chose those names."

"Wow..." Romulus took the remaining two babies, tears filling his eyes as he stared at them in turn, first falling on a boy who had deep chocolate locks and dark brown eyes. "So this is Kaitō..." His eyes then glimpsed at the last who looked like a spitting image of his father...except for his black hair being styled like his mother's, including the long chestnut curl on the left of his head. "...and this is Kokoro?"

His grandson beamed. "Hai!" He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Both of us like Japanese a lot so they all have Japanese names!"

"'Kaitō' means 'Thawing' while 'Kokoro' means 'Heart'..." A warm smile graced pale lips as their owner took his lover's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. "...which is what Feli-kun did to my heart; he thawed it."

Tears gushed from Lovino's eyes. "I love my nephews already!"

"Same here!" Geysers cannoned from Romulus's. "I love my great-grandsons so much so fast too!"

The third Italian joined in on the crying. "Fratello! Nonno!" Once the waterworks had finally ceased, the three broke apart, the youngest staring at both. "...So are you two okay with my lover, my mate no soulmate being a male?"

"Why should I care?!" Lovino scowled.

Romulus shrugged. "You know, he has a crush on a boy named Antonio—"

"SHUT UP!" It was a miracle upon miracles the babies hadn't begun bawling right that instant.

The insulted laughed. "It's true!"

"...You're bi too?" The caramel gaped. The blush his sibling sported gave him away. "Oh fratello!" Said sibling was hugged—of course minding the bundles held. The blithe giggled. "Maybe you should bring him over some time!"

Ignite! "WHY YOU—"

"HAHAHA!" The grandpa burst out laughing. "Oh my precious grandsons!" His smile softened at his younger one. "See Feliciano? I accept Lovino for who he is...so I accept you too."

Tears of the utmost joy filled limpid brown eyes. "GRAZIE! GRAZIE!"

"Arigato Lovino-san, Romulus-san." Tears of joy slipped from piercing ebon orbs as well.

The latter laughed. "No problem my newest grandson!" The raven cried out as a hand slapped onto his back.

"I'm curious..." All eyes snapped onto the older brother as emerald orbs curiously scanned his nephews' crowns. "...Where are the cat ears?"

Kiku cleared his throat. "Obake infants do not gain animal ears and/or tails until they are first able to transform on their own."

"Can I...see them transform then?" Crimson exploded on the asker's face, him not used to doing this kind of thing. At. All.

His younger brother beamed. "Sure!" He assumed the form of a Clouded Leopard, his babies becoming cubs of that species automatically.

"That's...so adorable!" Who are you and what have you done to Lovino Vargas?!

Romulus simply melted at the sight of the cute kittens in his arms, unable—and not wanting—to resist the utter cuteness. "SO CUTE!"

"I know, right?!" Feliciano spoke as he reverted back, his kids doing so as well.

The grandpa gave a hearty chuckle. "You six are welcome here any time—"

"Wait..." The frivolous atmosphere was broken as jade depths stared at the lovers intently. "...how have you guys been faring since fratellino got fired?"

The Asian spoke up. "I've been hunting for food and selling furs in the form of a foreign merchant to make some money." He kissed a fair cheek, staring into hazel hues. "I promised to provide for you...for us after all." He smiled. "You did so much for me...and it's my turn to return the favor."

"Thank you!" Arms wrapped around the shorter's neck, hugging him close. "I'm so, so grateful!"

A throat was cleared, breaking the moment up as the eldest human spoke. "If you guys need anything, feel free to ask."

"Yeah, don't be freaking shy!" Lovino exclaimed. "Heck, you guys can even ask us to babysit when you guys want to get busy!"

Two sets of cheeks combusted at those words. "F-FRATELLO!"

"I-I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Well that _was_ a tempting offer...

The rest of the reunion had been spent playing with the babies, their joyous laughter bringing smiles to all their faces, them becoming kittens as their mother became a Clouded Leopard once again melting all hearts. Once the sun had set, the couple made to leave with children in hand, both pairs exchanging embraces, handshakes, tailshakes, and bows before the six left. Huh, it seems like Lovino now accepted nekomataneko Kiku. That's good news.

Anyways, the couple laid on their bed after putting their children to sleep, holding each other in their arms. Kiku brought his mate close to himself, hugging him tightly. "Feli-kun, I could never possibly thank you enough for coming into my life. My life would be so terrible if you weren't in it!" He sobbed. "Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu...watashi no tenshi. Watashi no kichōna koibito!"

"Nor could I Kiku!" Tears flowed from Feliciano's own eyes in torrents. "Io sarò sempre ti amo troppo il mio angelo. Mio prezioso amante!"

The two fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other as tails intertwined, refusing to let the other go at the moment...and for an eternity to come. No matter what came their way, they refused to let each other go, only clinging onto each other tighter and tighter. Looks like they were soulmates after all.

You have no idea what could happen if you open your heart to intense warmth...Kiku Honda sure didn't.

* * *

Translation:

•Japanese: Gomen=Sorry, Konbanwa=Good evening, Itadakimasu=Thanks for the food, Oyasumi=Good night, Arigato=Thank you, Kiku=Chrysanthemum, Dansei=Male, Kawaii=Cute, Konbanwa boku no saruneko=Good evening my monkey cat (saru=monkey, neko=cat), sayōnara=goodbye, Kimi wa otoko o tameshite mimashita ka=Did you try a man, hai=yes, Watashi wa kimi to issho ni taizai shimasu=I will stay with you, Sumimasen=Excuse me/Sorry, Darekaga watashi o tasuketekudasai=Please someone help me, Daredemo=Anyone, Onegaishimasu=Please, Hotondo daremoga koko de nihongo hanasu koto wa arimasen=Most everyone does not speak Japanese here, Doki doki=heartbeat (onomatopoeia for heartbeat), Nihon=Sun Origin (Japanese for Japan), Sokka=I see, Watashitachiha/Bokutachiha tomodachi=We are friends, Īe=No, Kimi wa shazai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen=You do not need to apologize, Sugoi=Amazing, Matte=Wait, Ochitsuku=Calm down, Yoshi=Alright, Oishī=Delicious, Watashi wa doko ka betsu no bashodenakereba narimasen=I must be somewhere else, Sore wa iwanai de=Don't say that, Watashi wa watashi no sentaku o kōkai suru koto wa arimasen=I will never regret my choice, Watashi wa dansei nomi ga sukidesu=I like only males, Subarashii=Wonderful, Kimi wa hontōni yoidesu=You are really good, Omae mo hontōni yoidesu=You also are really good, Sore wa hijō ni tanoshikattadesu=It was really fun, Dōitashimashite=You're welcome, Konnichiwa=Hello, Nihon desu=I am Nihon, Nani=What, Watashitachiha issho ni purē o suru koto ni kimemashita=We decided to play together, Doushita=What's wrong, Nanite kotoda=Oh my god, Kore o mitekudasai=Please look at this, Watashi wa gaishutsu shimasu=I will go out, Kore wa totemo utsukushīdesu=This is so beautiful, Ikimashou=Let's go, Arigato gozaimasu=Thank you very much, Watashi wa eien ni Feli-kun to issho ni itaidesu=I want to be with Feli-kun forever, Aishiteru=I love you, Watashi o motte itadaki arigatōgozaimasu=Thank you for having me, Demo=But, Watashi wa watashi no saiai no tame ni nokoshite imasu=I am leaving for my beloved, Ikuyo=Let's go, Kokoro to karada to tamashī no soko kara aishiteruyo=I love you with all my heart, body, and soul, Watashi wa kimi o zutto aishi tsudzukemasu=I'll always love you, itoshii=beloved, Watashi wa kimi o aishiteimasu=I love you, Utsukushii=Beautiful, Zettai ni utsukushīdesu=Absolutely beautiful, Yakusoku shimasu=I promise, Mondainai=No problem, Tadaima=I'm home, Otanjōbiomedetōgozaimasu=Happy Birthday, Nani ga arou tomo watashi wa kimi wo eien ni aishimasu=I will love you forever no matter what, watashi no tenshi=my angel, Watashi no kichōna koibito=My precious lover, Ichi=One, ni=two, san=three, yon=four, Ren=Love, Kaitō=Thawing, Kokoro=Heart

•Italian: Ciao=Hello, Mi dispiace=I'm sorry, Buonasera=Good evening, Buona notte=Good night, Mio Dio=My God, Grazie=Thank you, Addio=Bye, fratello=brother, fratellino=little brother, Nonno=Grandpa, Sì=Yes, Sono così felice=I'm so happy, La persona=The person, Che amo=I love, Ha=Has, Un=A, Nome=Name, Che=That, Significa=Means, Felice=Happy, spadone=broadsword, Delizioso=Delicious, Fantastico=Fantastic, Io voglio stare con sempre Nihon=I want to be with Nihon forever, Ti amo=I love you, Aspetta=Wait, Così bello=So beautiful, Ho un amante chi amo il cui nome significa feliciano=I have a lover who I love whose name means happy, Buon compleanno=Happy Birthday, buon appetito=enjoy your meal, Nessun problema=No problem, nipoti=nephews/nieces/grandchildren, pronipoti=great-grandchildren, bambini=babies, sorellina=little sister, Io sarò sempre ti amo troppo il mio angelo=I'll always love you too my angel, Mio prezioso amante=My precious lover

OH MY GOD! This one-shot is the _LONGEST_ single chaptered thing I've _EVER_ written at 41028 words, beating  Hakkōna which is 20976 words long and even the finales of Shinobi no Pokémon and Gankona, Unnachgiebig, Unità of which are tied at 32848 words each! :O

How was it, **Waterheart Dragon**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm new to this—this being my first Rated M story with my first explicitly written lemons—so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! ( **:**

How was it?

 **Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
